


Creatures From The Darkness Are Not Always Made of Evil

by Stuff_da_Ranger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuff_da_Ranger/pseuds/Stuff_da_Ranger
Summary: Dark creatures are not always what they appear to be... Sometimes, they can surprise you with what is hidden behind the mask. (Supernatural AU)





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to publish my supernatural AU here because I like it so much that I think it should be in this account with my Diamond Human AU. This story is on Fanfiction.net as well.

It is a cold Friday night and she is looking at her new house, actually her old house, but it feels like it is all new to her because it has been years since the last time she was there. Peridot hopes to feel at home soon, however, she isn't so confident about that. Whenever she finds a new home, she messes up with and it is not even on purpose. The thing is that she always does something to regret later. She ends up in situations that don't give her any other option except for moving to another country far away from the last one.

Peridot can't control herself all the time often and people can easily drive her crazy, what turns up to be a problem. Death is always the result in those situations, she is a vampire, after all. Peridot is used to the human blood so when someone makes her angry, they don't usually live to tell the story in the next morning.

Every time she moves to a new place, people start to talk about her. The way she lives makes people feel uncomfortable. They find weird a 21 years old who is too pale, never wants to hangout and doesn't work or go to the University. She just exists, all by herself.

As a vampire Peridot prefers living in small towns rather than living in big cities. She can find other vampires in those places, making her feel more comfortable, however, this time things would be a little bit weird for her. The blond girl decided to come back to her family's house, but the problem is that humans are living inside of it now. But they are not just any human beings, they are the descendants of some of her friends back during the 1800's.

Descendants of wolves and witches. People from her world.

Peridot knows she should be happy to be around people from her world, but the woman is not okay with the idea of living with "humans". Wrong are the ones who think she wanted to come back, but she was running out of ideas, she didn't have another choice.

It was starting to get hard to find places where people don't remember her or small towns where people do not find the way she lives suspicious. Especially during this century.

She could choose to control their minds and make they forget about her, but she would need to do that with everyone in town, making her go into a hibernation state. It is always easier to move to another country.

The short vampire finally takes a deep breath and walks towards the front door to knock on it. She has to wait a few seconds before someone opens it.

It is a short girl like her who shows up in front of the door. She has a long brown hair that dances along with the wind once she opens the door. "The vampire is here!" She shouts towards inside the house after sniffing the air around Peridot.

The vampire looks at the other girl, shocked. "Could you please not scream that? Someone can hear you!" Peridot says, looking around the front yard.

"It's Friday night, dude. People have better things to do." She crosses her arms and smiles. "Pearl told me that you're not discreet at all, so, why do you even care if someone finds out about you?"

"I want to spend at least one week around, you know." Peridot crosses her arms too. "Who are you?"

"My name is Amethyst."

"And what are you?" The vampire looks at the other girl, trying to find out her species.

"Wolf… Werewolf." Amethyst smiles.

"How many people live here?" The blond girl looks at inside the house.

"We have two wolves, two witches and a vampire." Amethyst looks inside Peridot's eyes. "And there are the kids too."

"Wait..." Peridot shakes her head. "Kids?" She asks, surprised.

"Yes. A vampire, a witch and a werewolf kid." Amethyst counts with her fingers. "They are nice."

"A vampire kid?" Peridot looks at Amethyst, honestly shocked. "How is that?"

"He is a kid and he is a vampire. What is the deal? You ask too many questions, don't you think?"

Peridot ignores the werewolf and looks at the sky. "So, are you gonna invite me in or I will have to wait until someone else shows up?" She looks back at the werewolf. "Since I left Pearl in charge of the house, it doesn't allow me to get inside without asking permission."

"I will give you permission only if you promise me something." The brown-haired woman crosses her arms.

"What is that?" Peridot rolls her eyes.

"You're not gonna drink the blood of the people who live inside this house. You're not gonna mess up with the kids and you're definitely not gonna control anyone else's mind." The werewolf says with a serious face.

"Okay." Peridot shakes hands with Amethyst.

"Please, come in." Amethyst smiles again.

"Thank you." Peridot says, stepping inside the house.

"Come with me. Most of us are already asleep." Amethyst says, going upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Peridot looks at the werewolf.

"Well, since we don't have enough rooms anymore. I'm gonna introduce you to your roommate." Amethyst continues her walk.

"Wait... roommate?!" Peridot freaks out. "Pearl didn't mention to me any roommates."

"She is probably awake right now. You know, kids don't sleep so easily." The brunette shrugs.

"Who is she?" Peridot uses her speed powers and runs towards Amethyst.

"She is a werewolf and she has a daughter." Amethyst knocks the door.

"Yes?" Someone from inside the room asks.

"The vampire is here!" Amethyst shouts. "What is your name again?" She looks at Peridot.

"My name is Peridot." She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

"Her name is Peridot!" Amethyst shouts again before someone opens the door.

"Tell me one more time, why do I need to be her roommate?" A medium-high girl with blue hair asks.

"Because you have the biggest room around here, Lapis." Amethyst places her hands on her waist.

"Okay." The girl named Lapis looks at Peridot from the top to bottom. "Come in." She turns her back at Amethyst. "And don't try anything funny."

"See you guys later." Amethyst goes away and Peridot closes the door behind her.

"Don't worry. I don't drink werewolf's blood." Peridot sits on a chair.

"I'm not worried." Lapis picks up a baby from a crib next to the window. "Hey, honey." She plays with the baby on her arms. "We have a new roommate." She looks at Peridot.

"Is she your daughter?" Peridot asks with curiosity.

"No, I kidnapped her." Lapis rolls her eyes. "Yes, she is my daughter. She is mine." She smiles at the baby.

"What is your name again?" Peridot asks.

"Lapis Lazuli." Lapis sits on her bed.

"Lazuli, hun?" The vampire looks away from her roommates, making a mysterious face Lapis isn't able to read.

"Yeah." Lapis holds her baby closer.

"And her name is?" Peridot looks at the window.

"Malachite." Lapis takes a deep breath. "Look… Peridot, right?"

"Yes." The vampire looks back at the blue haired girl.

"So, Peridot, we need to let things clear here. First, I don't trust you. Second, if you try anything, I am gonna torture you under the sun. Third one, we are not friends." Lapis stares at her roommate, trying to make herself clear.

"Okay, Lazuli." Peridot looks around. "I'm gonna get used to that and I can walk under the sun, if you wanna know, some friends from the past helped me out with that problem."

"Fine." Lapis holds her daughter near to her chest.

The vampire takes a long look at the other girl. "She is a newborn." Peridot says. "Just one month old, if I am right." She smiles.

The werewolf looks at the vampire shocked. "How do you know that?"

"The way you hold her... it can tell a lot about you and your kid. Werewolves have this way of holding their newborns children. Your instincts are running crazy right now. How is that?" Peridot reads Lapis with a lot of naturality in her voice, making the werewolf feel a little bit uncomfortable.

The werewolf doesn't say anything, she just looks at her child.

"Don't worry. I won't kill her. I'm not a bad vampire." Peridot smiles.

"I heard them. You kill people." Lapis looks at the vampire. "And that is really bad in my opinion."

"Only when I think they deserve it." Peridot stands up from the chair.

"How old are you?" Lapis suddenly asks.

"210 years old." Peridot walks towards the window.

"And you haven't learn anything..." Lapis holds Malachite's hand.

"What do you mean?" The vampire asks, confused.

"I mean that you should, at least, have learn, after all those years, that things change. You should start to rethink your killer habits and change them as well." The blue haired girl looks at Peridot.

"You say that because you don't need to live by this way." The blond vampire looks at Lapis.

"There are vampires in this house and they don't kill people or steal blood. They find other ways to survive." Lapis says in an angry tone of voice.

"Animal blood?" Peridot asks.

"Yes... That is one of the ways." The werewolf shrugs.

"That makes us weak." Peridot makes a fist with one of her hands. "They should steal blood from the hospital."

"Pearl doesn't look like a weak vampire to me." Lapis caresses Malachite's hair. "And she doesn't steal blood from the hospital. It's wrong."

"I don't believe Pearl just drinks animal blood." Peridot shrugs. "I really don't."

"We never saw her killing anyone or stealing." Lapis holds Malachite close to her head and kisses the baby's forehead.

"We're vampires. We kill and steal silently." Peridot crosses her arms. "No one ever notices."

"Except for you. They always find out about you." Lapis looks briefly at the vampire.

The vampire looks at the other girl, surprised. Peridot can't believe that this girl is not even a little bit scared of her. She is in a room with an unknown vampire and still acts like herself. Peridot thinks it is something incredible.

"I have some problems with my anger sometimes." The vampire opens the window.

"You know, now that you're living here, things will need to change in your life." The werewolf starts to change her daughter's clothes.

"Unfortunately, I know." The vampire stands up on the windowsill.

"Peridot, I don't know you, but I think that you being here right now, listening to me, shows that you, at least, wanna try to live in a different way." Lapis smiles at Malachite.

"Maybe..." Peridot looks at the werewolf and her daughter. "I don't know if I really want to change..."

"You should, for your best."

The blond girl looks at the ceiling. "Why do you even care about this topic?" Peridot asks curiosity.

Lapis looks at the vampire. "Like you said... My instincts are running crazy and I won't let you hurt anyone." She holds her daughter again and gives her a tiny stuffed animal.

"I see." The vampire places her hands on her waist. "Life is not easy for me." She dramatically says. "My poor unfortunate soul."

"Okay. I'm stuck with a killer, weird and crazy vampire. Thanks Pearl!" Lapis stands up and Peridot starts to laugh.

"I don't get what is funny about this." The werewolf girl looks at the blond vampire. "You're really weird... I was talking seriously, you know." She sits again.

"It's a thing that used to happen in the past. You won't understand." Peridot continues laughing. "Pearl would understand. She was always there."

"What are you talking about?" Lapis asks, confused.

"Well." Peridot uses her speed to sit next to Lapis. "You know that this is my family's house, right?"

"Yes… Pearl mentioned that, when she was explaining why you were coming and why we had to let you in." Lapis takes some distance from Peridot.

"When my parents died, I invited some friends to live with me. Before I decided to leave and let Pearl take care of the place. I had lots of fun with all of my friends." Peridot smiles. "Ingrid Lazuli was my favorite."

"She is one of my ancestors..." Lapis is finally interested in what Peridot has to say.

"Yes and she is also the best friend I ever had." Peridot looks at the sky outside the window.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lapis looks at Peridot's face.

"Because you just said something she always told me. Whenever I was telling a bad joke or acting weird, she always ended with a 'Thanks Pearl'." The vampire smiles.

"What Pearl has to do with it?" The werewolf asks confused.

"Well, I met your gran-gran-grandmother because of Pearl." Peridot chuckles with the memory.

"That is interesting." Lapis smiles. "I don't know much about the history of my family. When I decided to come and live with the others, in other words, when I found out that our families' friendship was hundreds of years old... I ran away. My parents never got the chance to tell me all the stories."

"You never went back to your parents?" The vampire raises an eyebrow.

"No..." Lapis looks at her daughter. "I wanted to stay here with my friends like all my ancestors did..." She smiles. "You know what is funny?"

"What?" Peridot asks, but not really interested in that talk.

"I didn't think they would all agree to stay here. When I asked them about the idea, I found out that Amethyst was already coming. So, in the end, I didn't need to ask anyone to come with me, they were all coming by themselves." Lapis giggles.

"How much time have you been around?" The vampire looks at the baby.

"Since I was 17..." Lapis scratches the back of her head.

"And how old are you now?" Peridot widens her eyes.

"26." The werewolf holds her daughter's hand.

"They probably tried to track you." Peridot shrugs.

"Who?" Lapis asks confused.

"Your parents of course." The blond girl stares at the werewolf.

"They know where I am, they don't need to do that." The blue haired girl hold Malachite next to her chest.

"And they never came to visit?" Peridot asks confused.

"No." Lapis smiles at her baby.

"Do you miss them?" The vampire looks at her hands.

"Sometimes..." Lapis looks at a ring on her finger.

"Isn't it bad for a werewolf to be alone?" Peridot looks at the moon.

"I'm not alone." The werewolf smiles at her daughter again.

"Yeah, you have a daughter... and someone you're dating." The vampire stands up and walks towards the chair next to the door.

Lapis laughs. "I have a daughter, but I'm not dating. I thought I had found my soulmate, but she was not the one." She takes a breath. "At least something good came out from that relationship..." Lapis plays with Malachite's hair and then they stay in silence for a while.

Peridot was appreciating the conversation because she was getting to know Lapis, which is something good. The girl is so much like her ancestor Ingrid, what makes things easier for the vampire.

"Do you sleep?" Lapis suddenly asks.

"No. I am not used to that..." The blond girl looks at the king-sized bed. "You don't need to worry about sharing your bed with a vampire."

"I was not worried about that." Lapis stands up and places Malachite, who fell asleep, on the crib.

"I am gonna go to sleep." The werewolf girl walks towards the curtains and closes them. After that, she walks towards her bed. "Don't touch anything and don't bring blood to the room. We have a fridge with animal blood downstairs, if you need." She sits on the bed. "And don't wake me up until Malachite is awake." She turns off the light. "And... don't open the curtains until I say so."

"Okay." Peridot walks towards the door and decides to take a walk around the house, while everyone else is sleeping.

"So, how was it?" When Peridot goes out of the room, someone suddenly asks.

The blond girl looks around, trying to find out who was talking to her.

"On the ceiling." The person says.

Peridot looks up and starts to laugh. "What are you doing up there?"

"I was trying to make you feel confused." The person goes down and hugs Peridot. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too, Pearl." Peridot smiles. "It's good to be at home again."

"After all these years... You didn't change a thing. Not even the short haircut."

"Some things never change." Peridot smiles at the tall vampire in front of her.

"So, how did it go with Lapis?" Pearl suddenly asks, again.

"You know how it was. You were probably listening to the whole thing." Peridot crosses her arms.

"Well... yes." Pearl says, a little bit embarrassed.

"She is so much like Ingrid..." Peridot tells Pearl.

"Yes, she is." Pearl looks at the door. "Much more than you think." The taller of the two looks at the stairs.

"So..." Peridot changes the topic. "I heard there is a vampire kid around here. How did you do that?" She looks at Pearl's blue eyes. "I mean, I know you wouldn't turn a child into a vampire."

"You're right... I wouldn't do that." Pearl takes a deep breath. "You remember Rose, right?"


	2. Understand The Past

"Of course I remember Rose. Where is she by the way?" Peridot looks around, expecting to see the other vampire show up out of nowhere. "I thought she would be living with you by now."

The other vampire takes a deep breath before saying three words Peridot wasn't expecting. "She is dead." Pearl closes her eyes.

The blond woman looks at Pearl truly shocked. "B-but... How? She was always so careful. Our friends even casted a spell on her. She was able to walk under the sun just like you and me. She was not suspicious at all..."

"She was not suspicious." Pearl sits down on the floor. "But she wanted to have a human life again. I told her that someone would suspect..." She let a few tears fall down on her cheeks. "But, she continued acting like when she was a human, acting like everything in her life was… normal." She says in an angry tone of voice. "After everything, after all we had been through. She told me all those things about love and eternity… I really believed her. I gave her all my love and she did what she wanted with it..."

"Pearl, I don't understand…" The short vampire holds her hands together, trying to find some sense in that situation.

"She fell in love with a human, Peridot! And when she told me that she was going to have a baby... I broke... I felt horrible…" The older vampire hugs her legs against her chest.

"But... she said she loved you." Peridot takes a deep breath, relationships were not the best topic for her.

"But, she didn't! I turned her into a vampire because she asked me to do it. She told me she wanted to be with me forever... But... she lied... She didn't even want to be a vampire. She just wanted to feel special!" She sighs. "Later, I found out that Katherine and Lace helped her with a spell..."

"Wait, who are Katherine and Lace?" Peridot suddenly asks.

"Katherine Nezorf is Sapphire's grandmother and Lace Emalf is Ruby's grandmother. The witches."

"Understood. I don't know who are these people, but I remember those last names..." The shorter vampire closes her eyes, trying to concentrate back in her memories.

"So... They helped her with this spell so she could have a baby. I just found out about that when she was already pregnant." Pearl looks at her hands. "13 years ago Rose gave birth to a baby boy at her boyfriend's house. He found out about what she really was that day, but he didn't care. Rose didn't try to fake anything, she didn't even try to look a little bit tired after the delivery." Pearl makes a fist with her hand. "She didn't expect that a friend of the human man would find out about her secret..." Tears come down from Pearl's eyes again. "It happened in the only single day I went to visit her at his house. He lived in Spain back then. I was happy to see that she was fine. Even after everything she did to me, I still cared about her." She smiles for a few seconds. "I still remember the first time I saw Steven, sleeping on her arms and I also remember her death. Later that night, Rose was drinking some blood with me, while telling me about how cute her newborn was..." She takes a breath. "Suddenly we heard a shot and the last time I saw Rose... she was with a stake made out of wood inside her chest..." Pearl looks at her friend. "Peridot... please... you are my best friend and I trust you... please tell me that you're never gonna tell anyone about what I am about to tell you."

"I promise." The blond woman places a hand on Pearl's head.

"Do you swear on your life?" The taller of them raises an eyebrow.

"I swear on my life." Peridot sits next to the other vampire on the floor. "You can tell me, Pearl."

"Okay..." Pearl takes another breath. "So... when I saw that man hidden under the shadows with that weapon on his shoulder... The only thing... The only thing I could think in that moment was how nice it would be if that stake was inside of his chest." She looks at the ceiling. "I used my speed and I... I..." She catches her breath. "I tortured and killed the man. The only thing I know is that his name was Marty... and that he killed Rose."

Peridot looks at the brown haired woman, shocked. "You killed a human… just like me."

"I didn't want to do that, but... my instincts were killing me… I almost killed Rose's boyfriend because inside my head everything that happened during that night was his fault." She closes her eyes.

"But, as I can see... You didn't kill him." Peridot looks at ceiling too.

"I couldn't... Rose chose him. It was not completely his fault." Pearl smiles. "So, I kidnapped Steven and left his dad with a letter and two dead bodies. I brought the kid with me and I never heard of Greg again..." She looks at the stairs one more time. "The baby's name was Steven so I kept the name she chose..."

"So, he is a hybrid." The blond vampire smiles. "That is interesting."

"I thought he was, but when he stopped aging a few years ago I had my doubts. I don't know what he is or what is gonna happen to him. He drinks blood and he can eat human food like us. He has his fangs since he was 3 years old and all our powers. The difference is that he ages... not regularly like human, but he does age... or he did age. It is complicated."

Peridot finds herself so shocked that the entire image she had of Pearl until now was totally gone. "That is too much information... I never saw a vampire like this kid before." She takes a deep breath to clean her mind. "And I'm sorry for what happened. It might have been really hard for you to keep that kid without telling anyone the truth..."

"Thanks, Peridot." Pearl tries to smile. "I'm trying to get over it. Now do you understand why I told you to come back?"

"What do you mean?" Peridot looks at her a little bit confused.

"Well, I told you to come back because I know how hard it's to be in control of our instincts. You know, there is this time, more or less ten years that I have for myself before every generation of our friends coincidentally come here all together to stay. Those years are the worse for me because I need to fight myself so hard. I want to taste a human vain every single moment that I stop to think about it. Anyway, I saw how easily we can be carried away by ourselves. I did that with the man with much pleasure and I don't regret it. Unfortunately, in the end, that is what we'll always be. Vampires... Killers."

They stay in silence for a while, until Peridot comes up with a question. "They never asked about Steven? I mean… the reason why you take care of him."

"Yes, they did, but I lied to them." Pearl categorically says.

"And... what do you tell Steven when he asks about his parents?" The blond vampire sighs.

"I lie to him too. When he asks about how Rose died, I tell his mother was surrounded by hunters and that she was killed by them. I told him that I don't know anything about his father, Greg." The taller of the two shrugs.

"Pearl... I... I don't know what to say." The younger vampire scratches the back of her head.

"It's okay Peridot." Pearl stands up. "It's in the past." She gives a hand to Peridot, who grabs it and stands up. "I'm trying to focus on the future now."

"That is good..." Peridot tries to give Pearl a smile.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs." Pearl says, putting a smile on her face too. "Let's drink something."

"Thanks, but I'll refuse your animal blood." Peridot chuckles.

"So take the human blood you brought with you." The taller of the two gives a smart look towards the newcomer. "When I felt the smell of that, I knew you were here."

Peridot looks at the other vampire impressed. "But, I... it is hidden... outside the house."

"I know. Next to the flowers on the back yard." Pearl goes downstairs.

"And you're not gonna do anything about it?" Peridot runs right behind Pearl.

"Peridot." Pearl looks at the blond girl. "I prefer to see you drinking the blood that you stole from the blood bank rather than see you drinking from other people's vain."

"So... Do you want some?" Peridot offers with a playful tone in her voice.

"No, thanks." The older of the two makes an angry face.

"I was just being polite." Peridot laughs even harder and runs towards the door, using her speed to go and come back quickly.

Once she returns, Pearl is already waiting for her in the kitchen. She is drinking the animal blood from the fridge.

"That is gross. It tastes horrible." Peridot says, putting the human blood in a glass.

"It helps me to be under control." The brunette looks at the glass on her hand. "It is not the same thing, but it helps."

"Does that kid drink animal blood too?" The blond woman raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, but he hunts on the mountains sometimes. Since he's a kid, he has a hard time controlling his cravings." Pearl sits on a chair. "Hunting makes things easier for him."

"Poor kid." Peridot drinks and her eyes glow red, in a blink of an eye. "Finally." She smiles.

"You know… when you go outside the house, you should be careful about your eyes glowing red. People can notice since your eyes are naturally green." Pearl points at her friend.

"Come on. Why someone would pay attention at a girl drinking her 'strawberry' juice on the street? And, besides that, it's too fast for people to notice." Peridot shrugs. "And I feed constantly so it's hard to see me starving. My eyes won't change color because I'm starving."

"I'm just warning you, Peridot." Pearl drinks the animal blood again. "Just human blood does that to our eyes. You should just be careful. We don't know who they are exactly, but there are hunters around town."

"I know, Pearl. I've been out there to find out by myself." Peridot sits next to Pearl.

They stay in silence for a while, until Pearl changes the topic.

"Do you know what is funny?" The older vampire smiles while placing her glass on the table.

"What?" Peridot looks at Pearl.

"The others never stayed so long." Pearl looks at the ceiling.

"Who?" The blond girl looks at the ceiling too.

"Our friends' descendants. When they have kids, they usually decide to leave and start their own lives. They just keep in touch with the others by letters, but, this time, they didn't do it. They decided to stay here." She smiles. "When Ruby and Sapphire decided to have a kid, I thought they would leave and just send me postcards on the holidays with some pictures of their family, but they told me that this friendship we all share shouldn't be from a distance. So, they stayed..." Pearl looks at the glass of blood and relaxes on her sit. "When Lapis gave birth to Malachite, I thought she would leave and stay with her parents again, but she said the same thing as Ruby and Sapphire. This made me realize that this generation is different from the other ones."

"That sounds good. It is like a big family." Peridot plays with her short hair. "And… About my roommate..." She looks at the door that leads to the living room.

"Yes?" Pearl raises an eyebrow towards her friend, trying to read Peridot's actions.

"Her parents know where she is, right?" She makes eye contact with Pearl.

"Yes, they do." The brunette vampire takes a deep breath.

"And they never came here to see her. Why?" Peridot crosses her arms.

"I don't know... They never told me. Lapis's mother just sent me a letter once, telling me to take care of Lapis the same way I took care of her when she was living here. She told me to tell Lapis that if she decides to come back one day, her parents will always be living in the same place." Pearl shakes her head with a little bit of sadness on her eyes. "When Malachite was born, I sent Lapis's mother a letter, but she never answered me."

"This is really sad." Peridot looks at the table.

"Yes." Pearl nods in agreement.

"You know, she looks like a nice person." Peridot scratches the back of her head with a smile on the face.

"You were lucky to come in a good day." Pearl giggles. "You will see how it is during the full moon. That, my dear, is crazy."

"Why do you say that?" The blond one looks at the taller vampire.

"I don't understand what happens to her, but when the full moon shows up in the sky, she gets angry about every single thing. You don't want to be around her during those days."

"Is Amethyst like that too?" Peridot asks a little bit worried.

"No. Amethyst loves the full moon. She gets all happy about it. Actually, too happy." Pearl looks away from Peridot, who notices that the older vampire is hiding something from her.

"So, you really mean it when you say that Lapis is like Ingrid." She changes the subject back to the Lazuli family.

"Yes." Pearl laughs. "I REALLY mean it."

"So, I guess, we will be okay living in the same room." Peridot smiles unconsciously.

"If you say…" Pearl laughs with her friend's happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Steven!

Steven was trying to sleep, but the women laughing in the kitchen interrupted him. He is used to sleep and he hates when his powers don't allow him to sleep properly. This is one of those nights when his ears captured every single sound around him. The laughs outside were not the only thing bothering him, the smell of blood was driving him crazy.

Steven stands up and decides to go where the smell is coming from, the backyard. He walks towards the back door and opens it, sniffing around the place towards the flowers, just to find a backpack, full of blood bags, hidden between the roses.

"Why did Pearl put these bags here?" Steven asks himself. "Maybe she was hunting and forgot it here..." He grabs the backpack. "I should probably put them in the fridge."

While he is walking back to the house, he looks inside the backpack again. "Maybe I should drink my night blood now… Pearl would tell me to do it anyway." He smiles. "She will be so proud of me." He grabs a blood bag. "Look! She even have plastic bottles here!" He puts the blood inside the bottles and starts to drink it. "This tastes good!" He drinks more. "Really good! I need to ask Pearl about this new animal!" He smiles and continues drinking.

While the boy is outside drinking, the two vampires are inside the kitchen having a nice conversation. Telling all the stories they can remember from recent years.

"So, she really did it?" Peridot laughs her lungs off.

"You have no idea how that was!" Pearl blushes. "I really need to hide from Amethyst during the full moon. It's embarrassing. I mean-" Pearl stops and starts to sniff around. "Peridot?"

"Yes?" Peridot stops laughing and looks at the other vampire.

"How many blood bags did you bring inside the kitchen?" The brunette raises an eyebrow.

"Just this one that I was drinking. Why?" Peridot looks at her glass, confused.

"You're lying to me." Pearl crosses her arms.

"No, I'm not!" Peridot crosses her arms too. "Go to the place where the smell is coming from. Don't blame me!" She turns around, avoiding the judgement from those blue eyes.

"It's coming from the house and there's no one drinking anything here. Just you and me! I don't drink human blood!" Pearl stands up.

"I have no idea what's going on!" Peridot shouts and walks towards the hallway.

"Peridot!" Pearl follows her friend. "You don't need to hide anything from me. If you are with more bags, let's talk about it." She stops once she finds Peridot frozen next to the back door.

"Do you wanna talk?" Pearl asks again.

"You won't need to talk to me about my addiction to blood. We have a bigger problem to talk about." Peridot talks, slowly.

Pearl stops for a second and starts to listen the things surround her carefully just to hear a sound coming from the outside.

"Who is on the yard?" Pearl asks, standing next to Peridot, who is looking at the person through the door's window.

"I don't know, but, who ever it is… This person is really enjoying my blood bags!" Peridot says really angry. "This vampire is small. We can handle a vampire of that size." Peridot takes a deep breath. "This situation is weird. I mean, any vampire smart enough to go near another vampire's house wouldn't just stand there like that. Maybe it's an ambush…" Peridot says, worried.

"Peridot, you're overthinking the situation. Let me take a look at this vampire and then we go and see what someone of our kind wants with us." Pearl makes Peridot move aside of the window, however, when she takes a look at the vampire, she can't believe in her eyes.

"Steven…" Pearl covers her mouth with her hands.

"Wait, is that the hybrid?!" Peridot asks, but the other one doesn't answer.

Pearl opens the door and runs towards Steven, taking the bottle of blood from his hands.

"Pearl!" He shouts. "I was drinking! Aren't you the one who always says that I need to drink?!"

"Not human blood!" She yells at him.

"Human blood? It can't be. We don't have human blood. I didn't steal this. Pearl, you probably forgot it outside and don't remember about it." He crosses his arms. "I would never drink human blood…"

"You just did." Peridot says, while walking towards them.

"Peridot! He didn't know!" Pearl shouts.

"You just yelled at him about it!" Peridot shouts back.

"But he didn't believe me!" Pearl shouts at her again.

"What you were going to do? Lie to him?!" Peridot reaches eye to eye with Pearl.

"No… I…" Pearl looks at the bottle that she is holding.

"You can't lie about this! He can't believe that this is a normal animal blood. If he thinks like that, he will want more! And then we will lose him!" Peridot shouts.

"You are… right…" She lets the bottle fall from her hand.

Peridot walks towards Steven and kneels in front of him.

"Who are you?" He says between a couple of tears.

"My name is Peridot. I am going to live here from now on. I'm a vampire like you." Peridot tries to comfort him with a smile.

"I… I'm Steven…" He tries to say.

"Hey…" Peridot places her hand on his shoulder. "I know it's scary for you, but this is human blood, Steven."

"But… how did those end up on the back yard?" He asks, confused.

"I brought them with me…" Peridot looks at her hand. "I'm sorry."

"We do have a fridge…" He looks at the house.

"I thought Pearl would kill me, if she found out about it, so, I hid the blood. However, she did find out and, gladly, I'm still alive." Peridot gives him an unenjoyable laugh.

"I'm not gonna ask you the reason why you drink this. I can try to understand you, but it's awful anyway. I mean, it's human…" He starts to cry again.

"Hey, you can't do anything about it. It already happened. You're not gonna become a killer that can't see a human. I promise, Steven, you will be fine." She tries to calm him down.

"How can you be sure?" He looks inside her green eyes.

Peridot looks at Pearl and than at him again. "You seem to be a good boy. That is why I'm so sure about it."

He suddenly hugs the vampire making Peridot surprised. She never thought she would see someone calming down while hugging her. After a few seconds she looks at him and hugs him back.

"It's so scary and wrong... I am half human and I live with humans… I want to keep living with Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Lapis, Malachite, Garnet and Pearl…" He says, slowly.

"I know it is scary… But, you will get better. If you don't want to drink human blood ever again, you don't need to do it. You can drink animal blood. You will be fine, if you do that." Peridot earesses his hair.

They stay there for a while with Steven still shocked.

"I bet you are tired. Why don't you go to your bed?" Peridot asks the boy.

"I guess I'm gonna go back to sleep. I need to calm myself down anyway." Steven wipes away the tears from his face.

"Okay. I'll check up on you later." Peridot touches his shoulder.

"Okay." Steven looks at her and tries to smile. "Thank you, Peridot..."

Steven walks towards the door and goes inside, while the other two vampires stay in silence.

"Thanks." Pearl says a long time after he left.

Peridot takes a deep breath and sits down on the grass. "You don't need to thank me for anything. It was my fault. the human blood was mine. The only thing I could do was talk to him…"

"Thank you, anyway. You stopped me, when I was going to lie again…" Pearl scratches the back of her head.

"It reminds me we need to keep an eye on him, just to be sure. He is a kid, so we better be careful." Peridot pretends that she didn't listen to Pearl.

"Yes… By the way, I noticed you didn't encourage him to keep drinking human blood. I wonder why you did such a thing. You're always talking about how good it is and why I should drink it…" Pearl looks at the sky.

"It is good, but once you start to drink it, it's hard to stop. He is a kid and he was so scared… I wouldn't make him suffer even more." Peridot sighs.

"You even hugged him." Pearl smiles.

"I have to admit it was weird. Our species don't usually have body contact." The blond vampire stands up and takes the backpack with the human blood. "I am going to put this somewhere else."

"Inside your room?" The brunette raises an eyebrow.

"No, my roommate made some rules and there is one called 'No blood inside the room'… She can't even think that I have this human blood or that Steven found it." Peridot smiles and looks at the windows of the house. "She would kill me."

"We have a fridge inside the basement… Steven is not allowed there, so, it's a good place." Pearl takes the bottle, which is in front of her feet, giving it to Peridot.

"Thanks, Pearl." Peridot takes the bottle.

"Do you remember where it is?" Pearl points at the house.

"Yeah." Peridot walks towards the door. "And Pearl…" She stops to look back at her friend.

"Yes?" She looks inside her friend's eyes.

"Thanks for calling me back home." Peridot smiles and opens the door. "I guess I needed to be surrounded by friends again." She gets inside, leaving Pearl alone.

"I know, Peridot." Pearl looks at the stars, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Why, Peridot?

Peridot is walking downstairs towards the basement while thinking about what happened with Steven a few minutes ago. Between a step and another, she started comparing the situation with her own past.

She never told anyone the truth, not even Pearl, but there is a reason for her addition to human blood. Peridot started drinking it since the day she became vampire and the first human blood she tasted was her parents'. She was turned into a vampire to be a weapon against her parents. She was specifically made to kill them.

After the day she became a supernatural being, she was not able to stop to drink human blood. Peridot should be traumatized, but she was not. It was something she couldn't stop even when she tried.

However, once Peridot tries to get inside the basement her thoughts are interrupted because when she takes the first step into the place, she is captured by some kind of spell that she can't understand.

"What is going on?!" Peridot shouts and all of a sudden, two figures show up in front of her. They are not tall, making them not intimidating, however, Peridot isn't tall either.

"Who are you?" One of the figures asks. It is a black woman with short curly brown hair and brown eyes. She looks really angry.

"No one important. Can you put me down?" The vampire raises an eyebrow.

"No." The other one says. She is also a woman, but with long blond hair and blue eyes. "What are you doing in our basement?" She sounds really calm, totally the opposite of the other one.

"I was told to come here." Peridot tries to move her arms, but they are still paralyzed by the spell.

"Who told you?" The angry one asks.

"Pearl." The vampire looks inside the other woman's eyes.

"You are lying!" The brown haired woman shouts.

"No. I'm not!" Peridot shouts back. "It's the truth. Just go and ask her. Tell her that Peridot is in need of a friend in the basement and she will get it."

"This is nonsense." The black woman rolls her eyes.

"Ruby, wait." The blond girl places her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "You said Peridot?" She looks back at the vampire.

"Yes. It is my name. I'm Peridot!" Peridot looks at the ceiling, tired of that conversation already.

"Oh my." The calm one places her hands on her mouth. "We are so sorry. We didn't know it was you!"

"Desfazer." Ruby says, undoing the spell that was trapping Peridot.

"Thanks." Peridot looks at her body to check if everything is normal.

"I'm sorry. We thought you were a thief." The one named Ruby scratches the back of her head.

"Well, I'm not." The vampire crosses her arms.

"Well, where are our manners, right? I'm Ruby." The angry one says.

"And I'm Sapphire." The other one says.

"Nice to meet you." Peridot looks at them.

"What you were doing here by the way?" Ruby raises an eyebrow.

"Ruby!" Sapphire punches gently the other woman's arm.

"You have to admit it. She has just arrived and her room is upstairs." Ruby crosses her arms.

"That is true…" Sapphire looks back at Peridot, waiting for an explanation.

"Well then. I was here for the fridge. Pearl told me that Steven was not allowed here." The vampire points at the fridge behind the two women.

"Yes. He is too young for that." Sapphire tells Peridot.

"Why did you need this fridge? We have one upstairs." Ruby points at the ceiling.

"No special reason." Peridot hides the bag full of blood behind her legs.

"Blood!" Someone else says. It is a kid's voice coming from behind Peridot.

They all turn around to look at the one playing with a blood bag. A 3 years old girl, with purple eyes and short curly brown hair.

"Garnet!" Sapphire shouts. What are you doing down here? We thought you were sleeping, honey." She walks towards the kid and picks her up.

"Nightmares…" Garner says.

"We told you, it is dangerous to come here…" Ruby starts to warn the kid with a serious tone of voice, but she stops once she looks at Sapphire, who is giving her an angry look.

"It's okay sweetie…" Sapphire kisses Garnet's forehead. "We are here now. The nightmare is gone."

"Anyway…" Ruby takes the blood bag from Garnet's hands. "I believe this is yours."

"Yes." Peridot takes it back.

"Human blood." Sapphire says, coldly.

"Yes, it is." Peridot looks at the ground, trying to avoid the witch's look.

"What did Pearl say about it?" Ruby crosses her arms.

"She told me to bring it here. Away from Steven." Peridot tells them, but without meeting their eyes.

"Of course she did." Ruby looks at Sapphire.

"I think she forgot that just authorized people can come down here." Sapphire tells Ruby.

"Yes…" Peridot sighs. "Probably."

Sapphire takes a deep breath and then looks at the ceiling. "We will have a long conversation with her, but tomorrow." She looks at Garnet, who is falling asleep on her shoulder. "After a long night of sleep."

"Yes." Ruby says, taking Garnet from Sapphire's arms and walking towards the door. "For now… we will ignore that."

"Ignore what?" Peridot shrugs.

"You know what." Sapphire warns her before following Ruby.

"I honestly don't know." The vampire tries a friendly smile.

"You will find out tomorrow then." Sapphire walks upstairs with Ruby. "Have a good night, Peridot."

Peridot doesn't say another word, she just keeps staring at the exit. It takes a few minutes for her to recover her senses.

"What the heck just happened here?!" Peridot says a little bit too loud.

The vampire looks at the and put it away inside the fridge. After everything is done, she takes a deep breath and decides to check up on Steven. The blond girl walks upstairs and starts her way towards the place where she supposes the boy's room is.

Once she gets near the door, she finds herself surprised by the voice of Pearl telling Steven a story from her past.

Peridot is genuinely happy to find out that Steven seems to be a lot better considering what happened to him.

Peridot doesn't want to interrupt them, so, she decides to get back to her room because she doesn't have anywhere else to go. The vampire doesn't want to go to her room now, but she doesn't want to get out of the house either. For her, the room seems to be the best choice between those.

While she is walking towards the stairs, she stops for a few seconds to remind herself about the warnings Lapis gave her earlier.

"Alright, I can't wake them up." Peridot tells herself, starting to walk upstairs again.

Peridot takes a few seconds in front of the door before deciding to open it, carefully. Once she takes a few steps into the room, she feels a different mood in the air. It doesn't look like the room she stepped in earlier. It feels way more peaceful.

Peridot looks at Lapis, who is sleeping and snoring on her bed. Peridot can't help, but smile at that scene, reminding her of the old times.

She decides to walk towards a chair next to the bed and sits on it. It feels weird for her. Personally, she thinks it is creepy to watch people you just met while they sleep. The vampire is well aware that if Lapis wakes up, she will yell at her and start throwing things towards her. It is what Ingrid would do.

It just takes the blond vampire a deep breath for her to freaks out. At that exactly moment, she notices some movements coming from Malachite's crib.

Peridot stands up and gets to the crib as fast as she can. She knows that if the baby cries, Lapis will think it was her. Peridot did enough damage for one night, she doesn't want to mess up with Lapis too.

The vampire picks up the kid and starts to walk with her around the room, whispering to Malachite during the process.

"Hello, Malachite, right?" Peridot starts. "I'm Peridot." She smiles. "And I'm making you sleep again."

Malachite tries something similar to a smile while the vampire comes back to her sit.

"Good girl." Peridot caresses Malachite's blond hair. "I wonder if your mother is blond too." Peridot says, holding Malachite near her chest. "You know, you are a nice kid." She plays with Mala's hand. "You didn't even cry. This is rare for a newborn werewolf." The vampire giggles. "Maybe I'm too good with kids… You know… This is new for me. However, I had a great teacher. She is the reason why I know so much about babies." She looks at Malachite, who is starting to fall asleep. "I see… you're getting bored already. Well, that is good." Peridot stands up and walks towards the crib again. "You are gonna sleep and your mom will never find out about you waking up." She smiles. "The plan was a success!" Peridot places Malachite on the crib.

After a few minutes, she looks back at Lapis's bed, just to find the werewolf sit and staring at her.

"How did you do that and tell me now." Lapis widens her eyes.

"Did what?" Peridot shrugs.

"How… How did you hold Malachite without making her cry?" Lapis stands up from her bed.

"I don't know. I just did what it should be done with any other kid. Why?" The vampire takes a quick look at the baby.

"No one is able to hold her. At least, not without making her cry her lungs off." Lapis looks into Peridot's eyes. "Did you control her mind?"

"Of course not! She is a baby!" Peridot points at the crib.

"And would that fact stop you?" Lapis reaches eye to eye with the vampire.

"Yes! It would!" Peridot shouts, an action she regretted deeply inside her soul.

"You didn't…" Lapis looks at the crib.

"Oh no…" Peridot looks towards the same direction and suddenly they hear the baby crying.

"I'm gonna kill you." Lapis looks into the vampire's eyes one more time and walks towards the crib to pick up her daughter.

"I'm sorry, alright?!" Peridot takes a deep breath. "I totally forgot she was there."

"I see." Lapis says while trying to make Malachite calm down. "Just you wait." She looks at Malachite. "Shhh, shh, shhh. I'm here sweetheart. Mom is here." She tries to get Malachite's attention, however, she just makes things worse, making the kid cry even more.

Lapis sits on the bed with her daughter crying on her arms, trying everything possible to make the baby stop.

After a few minutes of constant crying, Peridot offers her help, which is refused by Lapis.

"Are you sure?" Peridot insists.

"Yes. You were the one who started this whole crying." The werewolf holds her kid's hand.

"I know, but I can help. You will even see that I didn't hypnotize her earlier." The blond woman offers her arms to hold the kid.

"No, thanks." Lapis refuses again.

"Do you prefer to let her cry the whole night?" Peridot raises an eyebrow.

"No. I will handle this." Lapis says with a lot of confidence on her voice.

"Right then. Do it your way! I will be on the hallway if you change your mind." Peridot rolls her eyes and walks towards the door.

Once the vampire closes the door, she can't hear Malachite. The sound stops.

"Silence spell." Peridot smiles. "Clever." She sits on the floor. "Well, to finish the night, I messed up even with the Lazuli… Good one, Peridot! Almost all people in the house just in one night! Nice one!" She hides her face between her knees. "Why?!" She takes a deep breath. "Why can't you do anything right?!" She holds her hair really tight.

She is so concentrated on her thoughts that she doesn't even notice the door being opened by Lapis.

"She calmed down. You can come back…" Lapis stares at the one sit on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." The blond woman nods.

"Are you sure?" The blue haired girl crosses her arms.

"No." Peridot looks at the wall in front of her. "But, I will be." She stands up and looks at Lapis. "Let me see how you did it." She tries to smile.

"Right…" Lapis walks towards the crib, ignoring the upset look on Peridot's face.

The vampire takes a look inside the crib, finding Malachite asleep. "Good job, Lapis. You did it!"

"I told you, didn't I?" Lapis punches Peridot's arm gently.

"Yeah." The vampire takes a deep breath. "I just messed up… I am sorry…"

"It is fine, Peridot. I was wrong to judged. I believe you didn't use your powers on my baby. You know about werewolf babies… You even knew Malachite was a newborn. You probably know how to calm down a kid." The werewolf gives the vampire a sweet smile.

"Are you apologizing? To me?" Peridot asks, surprised.

"Sort of." Lapis punches Peridot's arm again, but this time with some of her strength. "This is for waking her up in the first place."

"I deserved that." Peridot shrugs.

"I know." Lapis turns around and starts to walk around the room. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? It has been only two hours since you left. You said you don't sleep."

"Well, a thing happened." Peridot looks away from her roommate's blue eyes.

"A thing?" Lapis raises an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

The vampire avoids Lapis and walks towards the chair next to the bed. "You know, I love this chair of yours."

"What did you do?" Lapis asks one more time, but with a warning tone of voice.

"Nothing really important." Peridot sits. "I was with Pearl and then Steven showed up... and then things went really crazy."

"What do you mean by crazy, Peridot?" Lapis places her hands on her waist.

"You will find out tomorrow, when those two witches report me to Pearl." Peridot closes her eyes.

"Ruby and Sapphire? Is it something I should worry about?" Lapis sits on her bed.

"Worry? No. Be angry? Maybe." Peridot shrugs and then gives a guilty smile to the werewolf.

"So, let's wait until tomorrow. I will know about everything and I will punish you the way I think it should be." Lapis crosses her legs. "I am the ruler of the room. You are my roommate. They will let me decide what the final action will be." The younger of the two stands up and walks on the bed. "You will get what you deserve." She sits on her pillows. "We are not friends. I won't be merciful." She gets under her blankets.

"Really? I thought we were getting along." Peridot uses her speed and sits next to Lapis on the bed.

"We are getting along as roommates." Lapis pushes the vampire away from her bed. "But, that doesn't mean we are gonna be friends. Friendship takes time and hard work." She gives a serious look to the vampire. "I need to trust you and you need to trust me." She takes a deep breath. "We barely started. Let things work with time."

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Peridot asks surprised while standing up from the floor.

"I have no idea." Lapis giggles. "Maybe… I just told you what I think it is right." She gives Peridot a true smile. "Good night, Peridot. See you tomorrow, for your punishment." She places her head on the pillows. "Please, don't wake up Malachite again. She needs some sleep too."

"I promise I won't do that again." The vampire says, confident of herself.

"I am counting on you." The werewolf closes her eyes.

"Good night, Lazuli."

"Good night, Hall…"

"Wait, how did you know my…" Peridot stops when she listens to Lapis snoring.

The vampire chuckles, so Lapis or Malachite can't hear her voice. "Well, I will ask her after my punishment tomorrow… I know she won't like what she is going to hear."


	5. Punishment

"She did what?!" Lapis shouts.

Everyone is reunited around the table inside the kitchen to discuss the Peridot's recent actions. The newcomer was left out of the meeting since it is one to talk about her.

"I know this sounds bad." Pearl starts, but is interrupted by Lapis.

"It doesn't just sound bad. It's really bad, Pearl!" Lapis stares at Pearl.

"At least she just stole it." Pearl tries to calm Lapis down. "She could've done much worse."

"Stealing it or not, it's human blood we are talking about. Pearl, we have that same kind of blood!" Lapis punches the table.

"Almost the same, Lapis..." Pearl rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, you understood what I tried to say." Lapis takes a deep breath. "I get it. We can't just ask her to leave because this was her house, but we can't allow her to have human blood inside here. Besides, what she did to Steven is unforgettable. Good thing is that Steven didn't lose control."

"I'm with Lapis on this one P." Amethyst steps in the conversation. "That is gross and dangerous."

"Lapis and Amethyst..." It is Sapphire who starts to talk. "Let's be sensible, there is clearly something Pearl is not telling us." Sapphire looks at Pearl. "Isn't it right?"

The older of them all takes a breath and closes her eyes. "Yes."

"What is it?" Ruby is the one to ask. "Why did you allow her to keep it?

"Well..." The vampire looks at everyone. "I allowed her to keep the blood because..." She finds herself in a crossroad. She doesn't want to tell them her true story about the reasons and she doesn't want to forbid Peridot from drinking. Pearl knows that if she does, Peridot would be out of control and Pearl would lose her again.

"Because?" Amethyst raises an eyebrow.

"Because the human blood is part of a plan." Pearl lies to them.

"What sort of plan?" Lapis asks with curiosity.

"A plan to make her stop drinking human blood." Pearl forces a smile.

"You know, you should have told us about that." Lapis crosses her arms.

"Yes, Steven wouldn't have been involved if you planned that right." Ruby crosses her arms too.

"Ruby! Pearl knows that now!" Sapphire whispers to Ruby.

"Thanks for the reminder, Ruby." Pearl gives an angry look at the witch.

"Anyway, you shouldn't have allowed her to go to the basement either." Ruby reminds the vampire.

"That is true." Sapphire agrees. "She is new after all."

"Yes, P. You know how dangerous it would be if she got mad or something." Amethyst looks at Pearl.

"She wouldn't go mad." Pearl rolls her eyes at Amethyst. "And she has the right to go there. This is her house." She looks at the others. "Look, I know Peridot shouldn't have done what she did. She should have told me about the blood before getting inside the house. I know you think it was a mistake to bring Peridot back here, but she is my friend and she belongs here too. Just like all of us. I know she did bad things in the past and, well, yesterday, however, she is here and she will change now. I believe it."

"And you want us to believe in that too?" Lapis throws her hands in the air.

"Yes. You more than anyone, Lapis." Pearl looks at the blue haired girl.

"Why me?" The werewolf looks away from the vampire.

"Because you are roommates, of course." Pearl lies again. She wants Lapis to get align with Peridot because of the history between her family and Peridot.

Lapis takes a deep breath. "I didn't even agree to this roommate thing."

"Your room is the bigger and you are still complaining?" Amethyst widens her eyes.

"Try to live with a newborn and a vampire!" Lapis makes an angry face.

"Look, all of you, I'm a vampire and Steven is one too. You guys seem to forget about that fact. We are from Peridot species." Pearl crosses her arms.

"But, P, you are different." Amethyst looks at the vampire.

"Different how?" Pearl stares at Amethyst.

"You are not dangerous." Amethyst shrugs.

"Who said that?" Pearl asks with anger.

"I said that!" Amethyst shouts.

Everyone stay in silence until Lapis crosses her arms and stands up.

"It looks like this conversation isn't about Peridot anymore." Lapis looks at Pearl and Amethyst. "Well, Peridot is my roommate and that means I will decide what to do with her. That is the rule, right?"

"Yes, it is." Ruby confirms.

"Good." Lapis walks towards the stairs. "I will do what has to be done."

"Just..." Pearl stands up and takes a step towards Lapis. "Don't go too hard on her."

"I know what I need to do, Pearl. Don't worry about me. You should worry about other subjects." She looks at Amethyst. "See you all at lunch." She goes upstairs.

"Isn't it full moon tonight?" Ruby asks, after Lapis is gone.

"Nah. I don't think so." Amethyst smiles. "Is it?" She freaks out a bit.

"Better double check." Pearl says, a little bit worried. "We don't want any surprises." She walks towards a calendar.

"Well, Pearl?" Amethyst stands up.

"It seems I will need to lock myself in my room tonight." Pearl sighs and closes her eyes.

Amethyst walks towards Pearl and places her hand on the vampire's shoulder. "You don't have to do it."

Pearl takes a step away from Amethyst's hand.

"You know it has to be this way, Amethyst." Pearl gives her a comforting look.

"I can do it in your place! I can lock myself tonight! You don't have to do it again!" Amethyst makes a fist with her hand. "It's all my fault. Things shouldn't be this way."

"Oh, Ame…" Pearl walks towards Amethyst and places a hand on the other one's cheek. "We've already talked about that…" She takes a deep breath. "Just go and have some fun, okay? Away from my room, right?" She smiles and then walks away from Amethyst towards her own room.

"Why does she keep doing it?!" Amethyst crosses her arms, totally forgetting about Ruby and Sapphire in the room.

"You know the reason, Amethyst. She does that for you." Sapphire stands up.

"I've never asked her to do it!" The werewolf punches the wall.

"But, she feels it's the right thing to do. She knows what can happen next time you get near each other during the full moon." Ruby looks at Amethyst. "Last time… nothing happened because Pearl controlled herself and ran away. She doesn't want to risk everything again. You can't control yourself properly during those nights and you know that."

"Yes… but, if I locked myself or just let things happen, we wouldn't be going through this." Amethyst tries to hold her anger back.

Sapphire touches Amethyst's arms. "You know Pearl… She won't change her mind. She knows how much you like being a werewolf."

"Yes, I do like that! But, it is not worth it! Not when I can't stay near her during nights like this!" Amethyst walks away from the witch. "I need to go… I'll be back for lunch." She turns into a big grey wolf and runs away towards the door, breaking it during the process.

Ruby takes a deep breath. "Why does she have to do it every time she gets mad?"

"Consertar..." Sapphire says the spell, fixing the door. "You know how she feels about it. It's hard for both of them, however, Pearl won't let Amethyst give up of her powers just like that."

"And Amethyst will never accept Pearl's decision." Ruby holds Sapphire's hand.

"No, she will not. The only thing we can do is hope for them to work things out soon. They can't stay like this forever…" Sapphire places her head on Ruby's shoulder. "We better go check on Garnet. I know she is asleep, but we should wake her up now. It is time for her to eat something."

"You are right. Let's go." Ruby says and both of them vanish with a teleport spell.

Back inside Lapis's room, there is a vampire on the ceiling and an angry werewolf on the floor.

"You see, Lazuli, it was not supposed to Steven to be around my blood bags." Peridot crosses her arms.

"You shouldn't have brought them with you in the first place and get down here, now!" Lapis says with an angry voice.

"I like it here. Away from your bite." Peridot laughs, but without any joy on her voice.

"I have your punishment ready." Lapis gives her a sarcastic smile.

"No, thanks." Peridot shrugs.

"You don't have a choice." Lapis chuckles. "You will have to do as I say. Once I say my punishment, the room will make you do it. You know, your transgression came in a good day for me."

"What do you mean?" Peridot raises an eyebrow.

"It is full moon tonight." Lapis categorically says.

"Good to know. I will be off then." Peridot walks towards the window. That is when Lapis jumps and brings Peridot back to the floor.

"Ouch. What was that?" Peridot asks, confused.

"My werewolf strength." Lapis smiles. "Did you think that I didn't have powers?"

"No… I just didn't think you were so strong." Peridot stands up. "Right, what is my punishment?"

"You are gonna stay with Malachite while I am in my full moon state. You won't leave the room. You will stay with her here." Lapis crosses her arms. "It is my first full moon since I gave birth to Mala. I don't know what I can do with her around."

"No way I am doing it. She is a newborn and you are gonna be dangerous during the full moon." Peridot freaks out. "You are gonna try to make me stay away from her."

"You are doing it!" Lapis bites her thumb and places her blood on the wall. The red liquid vanishes once she whispers the punishment . "You will stay and take care of her."

"What did you do?" The blond woman takes a step back.

"Sealed the punishment." Lapis shrugs. "Now you have to do it."

"I am not gonna do it." Peridot walks towards the door and tries to get out of the room. "See." That is when she is knocked on the head by an invisible shield.

"Lazuli! What did you do?" Peridot shouts at Lapis and shows her fangs.

"You can't leave until you complete the punishment." Lapis points at the door.

"You will kill me once I try to get near Malachite." Peridot stands up.

"So, try to keep yourself alive." Lapis shows her fangs and her wolf ears on the top of her head.

"Why are you trusting me with her?" Peridot shows all her vampire looks. Red eyes and pointy fangs.

"I am not trusting you. I just don't know who is going to be more dangerous. Me or you. I will make you watch her. What happens to you is your punishment." The werewolf stands right in front of the vampire, not being intimidated at all by her true form.

"So, my punishment is to be killed by your motherly instincts. Nice one." Peridot sits on the chair. "Good." She changes back to her human looks.

"Thanks. I know you won't hurt Malachite. For some reason, I feel you like her. Anyway, the room won't let you hurt her." Lapis laughs. "It is part of the spell."

"Couldn't you just lock me inside the basement and leave me without blood for a week?" Peridot scratches the back of her head.

"Nah. I liked this idea better. I know I am hard to handle during the full moon, but this is the first one with Mala. It will get worse." Lapis looks at the vampire. "I know you will have a fair punishment." Lapis chuckles. "Good luck, Peridot."


	6. Full Moon

"Lapis, no!" Peridot shows her fangs to her roommate, trying to intimidate her.

"You have to do this." Lapis is stand in front of Peridot, holding Malachite close to her chest. "There is no going back from this point."

"I won't pick her up. What if you attack me while she is on my arms?" The vampire crosses her arms, avoiding to hold the baby.

"I am sure I won't do that. I'm gonna try to stay in my human form." Lapis looks inside Peridot's eyes. "I promise."

"That doesn't change my point." Peridot looks away from the werewolf. "You told me to keep you away from Malachite. How am I gonna do that with her on my arms?!"

"Peridot, we don't have much time. It is almost night, once the moon shows up, I won't be in charge of my actions, my wild side will." Lapis looks at the window. "Hurry up!"

"No!" The blond woman looks turns around to avoid the other girl.

"Come on!" Lapis turns Peridot around and forces the vampire to hold Malachite, placing the newborn on Peridot's arms.

"Lazuli! I can't!" The vampire tries to give the baby back to the blue haired girl.

"Stop with this nonsense, Peridot." Lapis shouts sits on the bed. "Look. She is fine and not even crying." The werewolf takes a deep breath. "Besides me, you are the only one who can hold her without making her cry."

"I don't like this punishment at all." Peridot holds the baby closer to her body.

"It is a punishment. You are not supposed to like it." Lapis rolls her eyes while crossing her legs.

"Right." Peridot looks at the kid on her arms. "You know, since she is a werewolf too, won't the full moon affect her too?"

"That is what you are gonna find out." Lapis smiles.

"This is risky, you know that, right?" The blond woman gives her roommate a worried look.

"Yes. This is gonna be a test and a punishment. It will tell me if I can trust you to protect my daughter." Lapis scratches the back of her head.

"We could have done something else to find that out." Peridot sits on the chair, which she claims to be hers now. "Don't you agree, Mala?" She talks to the baby, who answers with some noises. "See, even your daughter agrees." She looks at Lapis, who is looking at them with a sweet smile.

"Are you okay, Lazuli?" Peridot raises an eyebrow. "You look weirdly happy."

"Yes. I'm fine." The blue haired girl shrugs.

"Are you sure? You are scaring me." She stands up and gets away from her roommate.

"Really?" Lapis chuckles.

"Yeah." The vampire holds Malachite closer to her chest.

"If it makes you feel any better, I am just admiring Mala's happiness." The werewolf stands up as well.

"I see." Peridot stares at the top of Lapis's head, making the werewolf confused.

"What?" Lapis touches the top of her head, finding a pair of fluffy black ears that were not there before. "Well, I noticed that my hearing got different all of a sudden." She smiles.

"Does that always happen?" Peridot widens her eyes.

"No. I'm usually really annoyed before the full moon, but, now, I'm happy." She makes a confused face.

"Sounds good to me." The werewolf shrugs.

"The real fun didn't start yet." Lapis looks at the window with a smile. "We are almost there." She says right before hearing a howl coming from downstairs, which she answers with a howl from herself.

"It is time." Peridot swallows hard and decides to jump to the ceiling of the room, staying away from Lapis.

"What are you doing up there with my daughter?" Lapis shows her fangs to Peridot.

"You know, keeping a distance." Peridot smiles, nervously.

"Give her back to me." The werewolf crosses her arms.

"I'm not allowed to do it." The older of the two looks at Malachite, who seems to be having fun while standing upside down.

"Peridot!" Lapis barks.

"Your barking won't change anything. You chose this." Peridot holds Malachite closer. "Live with it."

Once the kid hears to her mother barking, she starts moving on the vampire's arms, trying to get away from her, while crying in the process.

"This is you first full moon, Malachite. Hold on." Peridot looks at the kid at the exact moment white ears show up on the kid's hair and a white tail appears as well while.

"She needs me!" Lapis shouts to her roommate.

"In your actual state of mind? I don't think so, Lapis." Peridot shakes her head.

"Peridot Hall, give my daughter back to me, now!" Lapis turns into a black wolf and starts to growl at the vampire.

"I know you can still understand me and my answer is still a no!" Peridot hisses towards the wolf.

Lapis barks towards Peridot and, all of a sudden, jumps to the vampire's direction, making the vampire almost lose her concentration and fall down.

"Stop that! You furry freak!" Peridot shows her fangs, what makes the werewolf even angrier.

The black wolf jumps to grab her roommate and this time she is able to get her to the floor, turning back into a human with black ears and a tail once they get to the ground. "Got you." She says.

The sudden fall makes Malachite cry, what makes the vampire worried. Peridot places Malachite on her crib and stands between Lapis and the kid.

"You are out of your mind." Peridot jumps on Lapis, holding the werewolf against the floor. "You could have hurt your own daughter."

"Get off me!" Lapis tries to bite the vampire.

"No, no, no." Peridot looks into Lapis's eyes. "I promised I wouldn't control anyone's mind, but you are not giving me another choice!" She fights against Lapis's straight.

"You are not controlling my mind!" Lapis closes her eyes.

"You wanna bet?" The vampire holds both sides of her roommates with all the strength she can find inside herself.

"Get off!" Lapis bites Peridot's hand, forcing the vampire to let her go, however, the werewolf is not fast enough to beat Peridot's speed. So, the vampire pushes the wolf aside, showing her vampire fangs towards her.

Peridot's killer instincts are all turned on right now and her red eyes don't go unnoticed by the werewolf.

"Don't you dare get any closer!" The vampire shouts.

"If a fight is what you want, a fight is what you are gonna get!" Lapis runs towards Peridot, who does the same thing.

The blue haired girl scratches the vampire's cheek with her claws, making Peridot bite the arm of her roommate, an action she would regret later. In the heat of the fight Lapis bites her roommate too, making a lot of blood come out from the vampire's hand.

Once she tastes the blond woman's blood, Lapis jumps away from the vampire and just keeps walking in circles in front of Peridot, who stands up in a flash. The vampire keeps watching Lapis until she makes a move, what doesn't take much time to happen. The werewolf attacks the vampire, making them roll on the floor until they hit a wall. The loud sound of the two hitting the wall scares Malachite, whos starts crying right away.

"Lapis!" Peridot catches up her breath. "Malachite is crying! Let me pick her up!" The vampire looks towards the crib.

"I am the one who is gonna calm her down." Lapis tries to bite her roommate again, but this time Peridot is fast enough to avoid it.

"You can't get near her!" Peridot pushes Lapis towards the bed and stands in front of the crib again.

The werewolf takes deep breath and looks at her bleeding arm. "What did you do?"

"The same you did to me." Peridot shows her arm, which is bleeding too.

All of a sudden, Lapis looks back at her arm and starts to lick it, trying to make the blood stop.

"That is gross." Peridot makes a frown, but Lapis doesn't bother looking at her roommate.

"At least I will have a break." The vampire looks at Malachite and, slowly, picks her up.

Once she notices Peridot's movement, Lapis stops licking her arm and stares at the vampire, while turning into a black wolf again.

"Shhh, it is alright." Peridot smiles at the baby werewolf. "See. We are fine. There is nothing to be scared of…" The vampire keeps talking to the kid, calming her down until morning, no one slept that night.

Lapis stayed like a guard dog all the rest of the night, watching her kid turn from human to wolf a couple of times.

When morning comes, the vampire doesn't even realize when Lapis stops right next to her.

"She feels safe." Lapis finally says, making her roommate jump in alarm.

"Oh my stars!" Peridot steps back.

"Malachite is happy around you. Look, her tail can show that." The werewolf smiles.

"Right…" Peridot looks at the ceiling.

"You don't dare to go up there again. My instincts are not running crazy now. It is morning." Lapis points at the window.

"I didn't notice that." The vampire looks at Malachite. "I guess you are tired, right Mala?"

Peridot receives some happy noises from the kid. "Here. Now you can take her." She hands Malachite over to her mother.

"Thank you." Lapis smiles at her kid. "Hey there, Mala. Did you have fun turning into a wolf?" She makes the baby laugh, while tickling her stomach.

"Your hair." The blond woman points at her roommate's hair, which is not blue anymore. It is a dark brown color, reminding Peridot of Ingrid Lazuli for a moment.

"It always changes back during the full moon." Lapis hold a lock of hair. "I will paint it again once I get the chance to do it."

"So, you remember everything?" Peridot scratches the back of her head.

"Yes." Lapis looks at Peridot's cheek."I'm sorry about that and this." She points at the vampire's arm.

"It will heal eventually." Peridot smiles. "I'm sorry about that bite. I shouldn't have done that. I lost control."

"I saw." Lapis makes a frawn. "You did everything to protect Malachite. Thank you for that, but you could have killed me."

"Same to you. Werewolves and vampires just fight between each other to kill. It could've happened to one of us." Peridot sighs. "I told you this was dangerous."

"Yeah." She looks away from the older woman.

"That is why I'm never doing this again." Peridot sits on the chair. "I lost control, but I was still conscious about who you were… who knows next time…" Peridot looks away.

"Your punishment is over now. If you behave well, it won't happen again." Lapis caresses her daughter's cheek.

"Sure!" Peridot rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Last night I was going to call someone, but the silence spell didn't allow me. But I was able to hear Amethyst running on the hallway."

"She was probably looking for Pearl-" Lapis stops to look at the door once someone knocks."Come in."

"Hey, Lapis, I came to check how you and Malachite are- Whaat?!" Once Pearl opens the door, she gets shocked with what she finds inside. "You two are a mess!" The vampire walks in. "What happened to you?" The brunette touches Peridot's injuries.

"Back off, Pearl!" Peridot shouts towards her friend.

"Were you two fighting?" Pearl raises an eyebrow.

"Sort of." Lapis looks away.

"I was in charge of keeping Malachite away from Lapis during the full moon." Peridot touches her arms, just to find out that it really hurts. "You know, I was never bit by a werewolf."

"What?!" Pearl looks at the werewolf. "What were you thinking, Lapis?! You just met Peridot! You knew your wild side would not trust her!"

"That was her punishment and a test. She passed on both of them." Lapis smiles towards her roommate.

"You two could've died!" Pearl shakes her hands on the air.

"We didn't and that is good." Peridot tries to laugh.

"Let's take care of your injuries." Pearl leads them downstairs.

"So, about that…" Peridot looks at Lapis's arm.

"What?" Pearl reaches eye to eye with her friend.

"I kinda bit Lapis and she did taste my blood…" Peridot runs away from Pearl, who automatically jumped on Peridot once she heard the word "bit".

"Peridot!" Pearl shouts while holding the younger vampire by the arm.

"I totally forgot about that." Lapis closes her eyes. "That is why my head is hurting."

"Did you forget that she is breastfeeding Malachite?!" Pearl holds Peridot in the air.

"That is why I'm telling you now! We all know she won't turn into a vampire since she is a werewolf, but she will have a fever while her body fights against my poison." The blond girl tries to get away from Pearl.

"And we all know Malachite needs to be breastfed since she is a baby werewolf!" Pearl holds Peridot's good arm really strong, making the other vampire get ready for another fight.

"Hey, you two." Lapis steps between them, making Pearl let Peridot go. "Calm down." She looks at Pearl. "I know Malachite will be fine with two or three days of formula. She is strong."

"Are you sure?" Pearl looks at the baby.

"Yes, Pearl. Trust me." Lapis smiles.

"Fine…" Pearl looks at Peridot. "I'm sorry, Peridot."

"It is okay, Pearl." Peridot holds her good arm. "I deserved that. I should've controlled myself better."

"Peridot, you did what you had to." Lapis says and walks towards the living room to sit on the sofa.

"I'll take some bandages and ask Amethyst to buy some formula." Pearl says, leaving the room.

"You said you heard Amethyst on the hallway last night?" Lapis looks at her roommate.

"Yes." Peridot nods in agreement.

"Do you think she found Pearl?" Lapis lowers her voice.

"I don't know. Is there a problem if she does?" The vampire lowers her voice as well.

"Yes." Lapis closes her eyes and that is when Peridot places every piece of the puzzle together.

"Wait… don't tell me that…" Peridot places her hands on her mouth.

"Exactly. Amethyst loves Pearl and every full moon she goes look for her." Lapis shakes her head.

"You mean…" The blond woman points at the direction Pearl went.

"Yeah. Pearl avoids her. She loves her too, but she can't leave Amethyst around her during nights like that... One night, three full moons ago I guess… They almost kissed, if it wasn't for Pearl to stop herself…"

"Doesn't Amethyst know that two people from different magical species that truly love each other can't kiss? They would lose their powers forever." The blond vampire takes a deep breath. "True love kiss breaks any curse."

"Well, she knows." Lapis ignores Peridot's distant look. "But do you honestly think she cares?" Lapis looks at Peridot. "She already told Pearl that she would give up this life for her. But, Pearl knows how much Amethyst loves to be what she is and she doesn't want Amethyst to give up her power just to be with her." 

"Pearl really loves her, doesn't she?" Peridot sounds happy, but sad at the same time.

"Yes, I do." Pearl suddenly shows up in the room, with a sad smile on the face.

"Pearl!" Lapis looks at the vampire, surprised to see her there. "I shouldn't have-"

"Peridot would have found out eventually. You just saved me from a deep conversation with her." Pearl sighs and sits between the werewolf and the vampire.

"So, did she find you?" Lapis gives the old vampire a concerned look.

"What do you think?" The vampire rolls her eyes, annoyed. "She stayed there the whole night! I told her to go and have fun with her friends and cousins, but do you think she listened? No! She stayed there, guarding my door!" She tells them, a little bit of anger showing on her voice.

"I'm sorry about that." Amethyst is the one who shows up now, surprising them. "I don't have control about that..." She gives Pearl a wry smile. "I wish I had."

"I know it is not your fault…" Pearl closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. "It is not like I am of any help regarding that problem."

"You two look terrible." Amethyst changes the subject, looking at Peridot and Lapis. "Pearl told me what happened. What the big idea, Lapis?" She laughs. "You are nuts. Right, Malachite?" The werewolf looks at the kid. "How did she do?"

"Great. She turns into a white wolf. She got that from… you know." Lapis smiles at her kid. "I'm a black wolf, she is the opposite." She kisses her daughter's forehead. "But I love her anyway. Once she gets older, we can play together, right?" She makes Malachite laugh.

"Good thing she managed the transformation right." Amethyst says relieved. "I will go buy her formula. I'll be back soon." 

"Can you bring me the stuff to dye my hair? The one from last time?" Lapis asks the shorter werewolf.

"Gotcha!" Amethyst opens the door and leaves.

"Now, let's take care of this." Pearl says while touching Peridot's cheek.

"Be careful, Pearl!" Peridot shows her fangs to the other vampire.

"Your fangs don't scare me. Mine are bigger." Pearl shows her fangs too, teasing Peridot.

"Are you really doing that territorial thing right now?" Lapis chuckles, trying to look serious, but actually finding it funny.

"We are not." Peridot crosses her arms, trying not to look offended.

"Definitely not." Pearl makes a frown.

"That is hard to believe." The werewolf teases the other two.

"Were you doing that?" Pearl asks the other vampire, sounding surprised.

"I wasn't!" Peridot says without hesitation. "Were you?" She raises an eyebrow.

"No! I don't think so…" Pearl takes a deep breath. "It has been a while since I was around another vampire."

"What about Steven?" Lapis points to the same direction where Steven's room is.

"He is a kid and half human. He doesn't count." Peridot categorically tells her roommate.

"Exactly." Pearl places a bandage on Peridot's cheek. "Peridot on the other hand…"

"I know, I am pretty great." The smaller of the vampires laugh.

"Of course." Pearl says with sarcasm.

"So, you can eventually start to do that territorial thing from time to time?" Lapis raises an eyebrow, curious about how all of that worked.

"Yes." They say together.

"Is that dangerous?" Lapis holds Malachite closer to her chest.

"Do you have any interest in Amethyst?" Pearl looks at Peridot with a serious face.

"No?" The younger vampire shrugs.

"So, it won't be dangerous." Pearl finishes the bandages on Peridot's arm and then gets to Lapis, who hands Malachite over to her roommate.

"This bite is small." Pearl chuckles.

"Stop with that!" Peridot makes a frown. "And it is not like I was trying to take her arm off or anything…"

"Lucky me." Lapis rolls her eyes. "You two can stop that?" 

"Sorry." Pearl places the bandage around Lapis's arm.

"Yeah, sorry, Lazuli." Peridot says and receives a dirty smile from Pearl.

"I will ignore that." Peridot looks at Malachite. "Aunt Pearl is a pain in the ass, isn't she?" She laughs.

"Peridot! Watch your mouth around her!" Lapis makes an angry face.

"Sorry." The vampire looks away.

"You should be." The werewolf places her hand on her forehead. "This headache is killing me."

For pure curiosity Pearl places her hand on Lapis's forehead as well. "Your fever has already started."

"I noticed." Lapis crosses her arms and legs.

"Sorry about that too." Peridot looks at her roommate with a concerned face.

"You can pay me back by watching Malachite for me." Lapis closes her eyes, trying to control the pain.

"Well, since she likes me and it looks like nobody else can hold her without making her cry, I accept your offer." The blond vampire looks at the baby and smiles. "Right, kid?" She tickles Malachite's foot, making her fluffy white ears show up.

"I guess that is a yes!" Peridot gives the younger woman a happy face, making the werewolf start to laugh.


	7. Sunday

"Are you okay?" Peridot asks her roommate, who is sit with her head against the dinner table.

"Are you really asking me that?" Lapis looks at the vampire and gives her a long face. "Seriously, Peridot?" She closes her eyes and groans. "Keep quiet for a minute, please."

"Okay…" Peridot looks away. "Lazuli?"

The werewolf takes a deep breath. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling any different?" The blond woman looks scratches the back of her head.

"What do you mean?" Lapis asks without opening her eyes.

"You know, are you craving for blood?" Peridot raises an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Lapis places her back against the chair. "I am a werewolf, Peridot. I can't be both things, you now that."

"Yeah." The vampire sighs.

Lapis raises an eyebrow. "What is up with that 'yeah'?" She crosses her legs.

"Nothing. You don't need to worry about it." Peridot looks at Malachite, who has been sleeping on her arms the whole time.

"We are talking about that later." Lapis points at Peridot, making a frown.

"No need for that… It was just a thought." The vampire stands up and walks towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Lapis looks at the baby on the vampire's arm.

"I want to ask Pearl something." Peridot points at the kitchen.

"Right." Lapis rolls her eyes. "I will stay here, take good care of Malachite."

"Okay." Peridot looks at the kid on her arms and then finds her way to the kitchen, where the other vampire is cooking lunch.

"Hey, Peridot." Pearl waves.

"Hey." Peridot tries to smile.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The brunette vampire asks while moving around with the food on her hands.

"There is." Peridot gets closer to Pearl. "I have a question." She whispers on her friend's ear.

"Yes?" Pearl whispers back.

"How much Lapis actually knows?" Peridot asks, making Pearl step back in shock. "What is wrong, Pearl?"

"Nothing… I just…" She takes a deep breath. "I just totally forgot about that…"

"How could you forget something like that?!" Peridot overreacts.

"I didn't completely forget. I just didn't remember to connect one fact to the other…" Pearl looks away to hide her embarrassment.

"What do you mean with that?!" The vampire shouts. "This is the whole reason why I left in the first place!"

The whole movement coming from Peridot makes Malachite wake up and start to cry.

"Shhh. It is fine, Mala." She walks around, trying to calm down the kid.

"Peridot…" Pearl takes a deep breath. "Answering your question, I don't think she knows… it has been so long. Maybe not even Lapis's mother knows about that."

"Pearl… Do you know how dangerous that is?!" Peridot closes her eyes. "They don't even know the danger they are in!"

"You don't have to worry about that for now. Lapis's first born is Malachite. Until Malachite gets older, there won't be any reason to worry."

"How Ingrid could hide such information?!" The vampire makes an angry face. "This whole plan was to keep the main family tree safe and she almost ruined it by not telling her descendents about it! Unbelievable!"

"Calm down, Peridot." Pearl touches her friend's shoulder. "It is in the past now. Let's focus on the future." She looks at the baby.

"Right…" Peridot sighs. "But I don't get it. Why didn't she tell them?"

"You know how she was... " Pearl smiles at her friend. "Always thinking about her family."

"I should tell Lapis-" Peridot looks at the direction where her roommate is.

"No." Pearl interrupts her.

"Why not?" Peridot shakes her head in confusion.

"You just met her and it is already a big step that she let you stay around Malachite without her. Don't you think you should wait a few more weeks before dropping a bomb like that? This whole story is already complicated by itself." Pearl looks into her friend's eyes.

"Pearl… She is still out there and what I just found out is making me incredible uncomfortable." Peridot looks at the ceiling.

"I can see that." Pearl rolls her eyes.

"What was the point of going away if she didn't even tell them!" The blond vampire walks towards the dinner room.

"Peridot… calm down." Pearl tells her friend, while she is leaving.

"I'm totally fine!" Peridot shouts.

Once Peridot gets to the dinner room, she doesn't find her roommate, well, actually, she does, but in the form of a black wolf, sleeping under the dinner table. Peridot kneels to look better at her roommate, making Malachite laughs on Peridot's arms while the kid tries to catch her mom with her tiny hands.

"You want to get to your mom, right?" Peridot smiles. "Well, now she is with a heavy headache, maybe later, Mala." The vampire stands up and the kid makes a face, showing the vampire that she is about to cry.

"Without crying." Peridot walks towards the front door. "Why don't we get outside? I don't like going out there, but you should get some fresh air." She opens the door and, for a moment, she gets blinded by the sunlight, until she gets her sunglasses from the pocket of her jacket. "Better." The vampire smiles and closes the door behind her. Once Malachite feels the sunlight on her skin, she starts to laugh.

"You like this, don't you?" She looks at the baby. "I don't appreciate this very much, but I'm glad you like it."

Peridot starts to walk around the neighborhood, looking at some kids playing on the streets or on the playground near the house. It almost feels like her life is normal for a second.

"This is a good place to grow up." The blond woman sits on a bench, while watching the kids play on the swing.

"Look who is here, Sapphy." Someone suddenly places a hand on her shoulder, making Peridot jump and stand up.

"Oh, it is you." She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Came to check on me, Ruby?" Peridot looks at the witch, who is wearing a summer red dress instead of pajamas.

"No." Ruby crosses her arms. "We brought Garnet to play on the playground." She points at the kid on Sapphire's shoulders.

"I do remember her." The vampire smiles.

"She interrupted your plan the other night." Sapphire gets close to them, she is with her hair in a ponytail, showing an eye patch on her left eye, witch Peridot didn't notice the other night.

"Hello, Garnet." Peridot waves towards the kid, who smiles at her.

"Vamp!" Garnet laughs and waves back at her housemate with all the innocence on her voice. She doesn't even bother about the look on her parents' faces or Peridot's frozen smile.

"Garnet!" Ruby looks at her daughter. "What did we tell you about calling the others by name and not by species?"

Sapphire closes her eyes and takes Garnet on her arms. "Sorry about that, Peridot."

"R-right." Peridot takes a deep breath. "She is just a kid, it is fine…"

"It is not fine…" Sapphire looks away.

"No one heard and I don't think someone would bother listening to a child calling a housemate 'vamp'." Peridot rolls her eyes under her sunglasses. "That can mean a lot of things, right?"

"Yeah…" Ruby looks at Malachite. "So, wolf mama let you bring her kid outside now?" She changes the subject.

"Well, a thing happened last night and now there is someone sleeping under the dinner table with a headache." The vampire chuckles.

"What did you two do?" Sapphire let Garnet walk on the grass. "Is there anything to do with the bandages on your cheek?"

"That is a story for the night." Peridot touches her cheek. "A lot of action."

"Mama?" Garnet holds Sapphire's blue skirt.

"What is that sweetie?" Sapphire kneels next to her daughter.

"Wanna go home…" The little girl begs.

"Why, Garnet? Weren't you happy to go to the playground?" Sapphire asks confused.

"Wanna go home!" She crosses her arms in anger now.

"Garnet, what is wrong?" Now it is Ruby's time to ask.

"I know what is wrong…" Peridot looks at a woman walking towards them. "Look."

"A nun." Sapphire picks up Garnet as quick as she can and holds her next to her chest.

"Listen up, she has a cross. Let's pretend we didn't see her and walk away." Ruby turns her back and starts to take quick steps back to the house with Sapphire.

"Wait for me!" Peridot follows her housemates. "I didn't know there was still a church around here."

"Yes, there is." The brunette witch takes a deep breath. "That is one of the reasons why we don't leave the house during Sundays."

"But she wanted to play outside, Ruby." Sapphire rolls her eye.

"Well, we can do this at any other time." Peridot tells them. "I have literally nothing else to do the rest of the week."

"Neither do we." Ruby looks at the vampire. "I just remembered, we need to add you to our bank account."

"What do you mean?" Peridot raises an eyebrow.

"Well…" Sapphire laughs. "We literally make money magically appear in a shared bank account every month."

"That is useful." The vampire chuckles.

"Pretty much. We want to have a safe life with no worries." Ruby sighs.

"I see." Peridot takes a look at Garnet, who is with the head on Sapphire's shoulder, staring at her. "What is up, kid?"

"Baby Mala…" Garnet points at the kid on Peridot's arms.

"Is she your friend?" The vampire tries to be nice to the kid.

"Yes… she cries too." Garnet crosses her arms, making Peridot laugh.

"Because she is a baby, Garnet. I bet you used to cry a lot too." Peridot gives the little girl a soft laugh.

"Don't let me even get started…" Ruby laughs too.

"I did not." The kid says in a angry tone of voice.

"Yes, you used to do it, sweetie." The blond witch looks at her daughter.

"See?" Peridot raises an eyebrow.

"Lies…" Garnet crosses her arms and closes her eyes.

"She got this temper from you." Sapphire looks at Ruby. "You know that."

"Are you sure about that?" Ruby giggles.

"So, talking about it, I need to ask. Where did Garnet come from?" Peridot suddenly asks. "I mean, she looks a lot like Ruby, but she has Sapphire's eye color."

"Magic spell. The one from our family. You probably know the one we can get pregnant with magic." Sapphire looks at Peridot. "It was created by our ancestors, so we could continue our family tree without having to fall in love."

"That one." Peridot closes her eyes for a second.

"Ruby and I used that spell and Ruby carried Garnet for nine months." Sapphire places a hand on Ruby's arm.

"And Lapis stole our spell and told to another witch cast it on her." Ruby crosses her arms.

"We already forgave her for that, Ruby." Sapphire rolls her eye.

"I know, but she stole our family spell because she thought we would not cast it on her." Ruby throws her hands on the air.

"And she was right, we wouldn't." She holds Garnet closer. "We are supposed to cast this spell when both parents agree. Not when just one of them know about that."

"Wait… what do you mean?" Peridot walks next to Sapphire now.

"I mean that Lapis's ex-girlfriend doesn't know she has a daughter with her. Lapis didn't tell her, she said it was supposed to be a surprise, but in the day she was supposed to tell her ex the news, she heard about killing and that she was just using Lapis for her purposes. Of course Lapis got scared and ran away from there, but she was already pregnant." The blond witch sighs.

"Once she got home, she told us what happened. We got mad, of course, but we helped her." Ruby looks at Malachite. "In the end Malachite was a blessing on Lapis's life."

"Do you know who her ex is?" Peridot asks concerned.

"No. We never met her." Ruby looks at the sky. "Amethyst met her once, when they were hunting on the mountains, but they were wolves, so, there was not much talking."

"So, she is a werewolf." Peridot looks at Malachite "That explains Mala's white wolf form."

"Lapis made bad choices in the past, but Malachite is a good thing that came out of that mess." Sapphire tells Peridot.

"Really bad choices. I mean, she wanted to start a family with someone she barely knew." Ruby shakes her head.

"At least, she found the truth before it was too late." Peridot holds Malachite in a protective way. "Her ex never looked for Lapis?"

"Lapis told us her ex doesn't know where she lives or her telephone number. So, we will never know if she looked for Lapis." Ruby looks around.

"Lapis clearly didn't trust her girlfriend and still wanted to have a kid with her." Peridot takes a deep breath. "What a mess, Lazuli."

"But don't give her a lesson because of this. We already did that a lot, especially Pearl." Sapphire places Garnet on the ground once they get in front of the house.

"I think she understood our life lessons. Don't steal other people's spell." Ruby makes a number one with her hand.

"Don't have a kid from someone you barely know." Sapphire makes a two.

"And talk with your partner about having a kid before deciding to have one by yourself." They say together and open the door.

"Understood…" Peridot shakes her head. "That is messed up." The vampire looks at the baby on her arms. "Don't you think?" Peridot takes her sunglasses off.

"Where were you?" Lapis shows up in front of Peridot with a really angry face.

"Taking a walk." The vampire points at the door.

"On a Sunday?!" The werewolf shouts.

"It looks like it." Peridot looks at Ruby and Sapphire, who wave at her with a smile.

"Good luck." Ruby laughs and goes upstairs with Sapphire.

"What the big idea!?" Lapis shouts again.

"You were sleeping under the dinner table and Malachite wanted to stay with you. It was just a way of distracting her. She actually likes going outside and then I found Ruby and Sapphire. We were talking and then a nun started to walk towards us. We left before she could get any closer." Peridot a assures.

"A nun, you say?" Lapis raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. But we are fine." Peridot smiles.

"Peridot." Lapis takes a deep breath. "What if Malachite turned into a wolf in front of other people?!"

"Well…" Peridot looks away.

"Exactly! You wouldn't know what to do!" Lapis closes her eyes.

"I am sorry, Lapis. Next time, I will ask you first." Peridot hands Malachite over to Lapis. "I will be inside the room."

"Peridot, wait!" Lapis looks at her daughter. "Thanks for taking her outside for the first time."

"You never took her out there?" Peridot looks at the door shocked.

"I wasn't brave enough to do it. Thanks for doing that for me." Lapis genuinely smile.

"You are welcome." Peridot looks at Malachite, who gives her a toothless smile. "She likes it there. When she felt the sun on her skin, she even laughed."

"Is that it, Mala?" Lapis kisses her daughter's forehead. "Maybe we can go to the mountains one day and have a picnic out there."

"I'm not much into eating." Peridot winks.

"Who said it needs to be only normal picnic food? The mountains are there for hunting too." Lapis gives Peridot a playful look.

"That sounds interesting." The vampire smiles.

"I knew you would say that." Lapis chuckles. "Why do I have this feeling that I've known you for much more than three days?"

"Well, after last night… I started to have this feeling too. Maybe what happened was some bonding time between a vampire and a werewolf. Our species are supposed to fight to kill each other, but, instead of that, we were fighting to protect the same person, Malachite. " Peridot gives Lapis an ironic smile. "Maybe our hidden instincts bonded during our fight..."

"Maybe... You know, Peridot, I didn't want to have a roommate because I didn't want a stranger around me or Malachite. When you arrived, I didn't want to trust you because of all of your flaws and problems I know you have, but, last night, you showed me I can trust you even when you are against me." Lapis sighs. "I know this probably sounds crazy, but it is something I can't ignore. I thought I should tell you this, since being honest with each other is the best to make this roommate thing work."

"Lazuli, I-" Peridot looks at her roommate, she wants to tell her the truth about the past, but, for now, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Their bond is still fragile and it can break easily. Pearl was right, she has to wait, for now. "I think you are right." Peridot forces a smile. "So, tell me one thing…" The vampire changes the subject. "How are you feeling now?"

"Still with a fever and a headache, but I will be fine." The werewolf gives her roommate a reassuring smile.

"Good to hear that." Peridot looks at Malachite. "I can hold her again."

"Okay." Lapis hands the baby over to Peridot. "Thank you."

"Lapis?" The older woman takes a quick look at the brunette.

"Yes?" The werewolf gives a vacant look to Peridot.

"How do you know my last name?" Peridot asks with pure curiosity on her voice.

"Oh, that." Lapis has a glowing smile on her face. "Come with me." She starts her way upstairs and Peridot follows her. "You know that my room was your room when you were a kid, right?"

"I do… and?" The vampire gives a confused look to her roommate.

"Look." Lapis stops in front of the room and opens the door.

They walk inside the room and stop in front of the door rail. Carved on the wall there is Peridot's name and some lines going from Lapis's knees to Peridot's head.

"These were carved while you were growing up, right?" Lapis looks at the vampire, who touches the carved lines.

"Yeah… They were… My mother used to carve this every birthday, until I stopped growing up." Peridot has a faded smile on the face.

"Do you miss her?" The werewolf asks in a sad tone of voice.

"Sometimes, yes, but I'm used to missing people. I don't age, so, I see people I know getting old and die all the time… It is normal to me." Peridot categorically tells her roommate.

"I'm sorry." Lapis places a comforting hand of the other woman's shoulder.

"You don't need to be. Sometimes… it is even my fault…" Peridot sighs.

"What do you mean?" Lapis asks confused.

"Nothing important." Peridot gives a true smiles to the baby on her shoulder. "You know, you can carve on this wall while she is growing up. One day, she will look at that and know how much her mother loved her."

"That is beautiful, Peridot." Lapis has a sweet smile on her face.

"It is the truth." Peridot takes a deep breath. "Why don't you lie down with Malachite, while I make her some formula? I think we will have a hard time to make her drink from a bottle."

"Don't even talk about that." Lapis takes Malachite from the other girl's arm. "You are gonna be a good girl, right?" She makes a silly face to the baby, making her daughter laugh and show her ears. "You are the cutest."

Peridot looks at the wall and then back at Lapis, who is playing with her daughter's foot. After all those years away from family and friends, the vampire forgot how it was to be around the love of a family. To feel like she had a normal life... A happy one.


	8. Fresh Start

It is already night and they are still fighting a war they can't win. It has been like that the whole day. Even Pearl asked if she couldn't do anything to help, but if Lapis and Peridot can't do it, no one can.

"Lapis, she knows you are not gonna do what has to be done." Peridot crosses her arms and glares at her roommate.

"I can't do this." Lapis shakes her head and looks to the other direction.

"Yes, you can. If you don't do it, I will do it myself. It has been like that the whole day." The vampire places both hands on the werewolf's shoulders.

The roommates are in front of a crib with a crying baby on it, Malachite, who doesn't want to drink from a bottle.

"I know!" Lapis freaks out on her inside. "I know she has to eat, but she doesn't want the bottle." She picks up her daughter and walks with her around the room, trying to calm her down. "I don't like to see her crying like this."

"Neither do I. But, you have to be strong. Even if she doesn't want the bottle, we are gonna make her have it." Peridot points at the bottle she is holding.

"Peridot…" The brunette makes a frown. "Can't I just breastfeed her?"

"You know you can't, Lazuli." The vampire looks at the ceiling. "You were poisoned by me."

The werewolf glares at her roommate for a few seconds and then takes a deep breath. "Let's try it again."

"That is better." Peridot handles the bottle to Lapis, who gives her daughter a worried look. "You can do it." She stands next to her roommate.

"Okay…" Lapis tries to calm herself down.

"Hey, Mala…" Peridot and Lapis wave, making the kid stop crying for a moment.

"Sweetheart, mommy wants to help you, so, help mommy, okay?" Lapis slowly gets the bottle near to her daughter's mouth, making Malachite stare at it. The roommates take that as a good sign since Mala didn't even let the bottle near her last time. However, once Lapis is about to feed her, the baby turns her face away and starts to cry louder than before.

"Oh my stars!" Peridot throws her hands in the air and sits on her chair. "What's the deal, Malachite? It is almost the same thing!"

"Right…" Lapis rolls her eyes and gives her roommate a sarcastic laugh. "Of course it is."

"Don't get offended. I meant the formula, I'm not talking about the rest." Peridot couldn't help, but look at her roommate's breasts.

"You are staring." Lapis raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry." Peridot clears her throat and looks away. "They are not almost the same, by the way."

"If you keep staring, I will make you have no room to stay tomorrow." Lapis walks around, trying to calm down her daughter.

"You brought it up." Peridot shrugs.

"And I'm regretting it right now." Lapis says, trying to keep her anger under control.

"I see." The vampire laughs.

"Good thing you can laugh while I'm freaking out here." Lapis closes her eyes and takes a really deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Peridot stands up and looks at the woman in front of her. "I am worried about her too." She stops next to her roommate and starts to make circles on the bottom of Malachite's foot, making the kid stop crying and start sobbing.

"This made her calm down earlier while you were eating." Peridot says in an unusual pacific tone of voice. She sounds like she wants to put someone down to sleep.

Lapis sighs and looks at the vampire. "Thank you…"

"For what?" The blond woman has a vacant look on her face when she looks up to face the werewolf.

"Not running away when things get crazy with this little package of trouble. I mean, you actually don't have to help me with her. You know that, right?" Lapis looks relaxed while moving a little bit to make Malachite comfortable.

"I do, but I can't help myself. I like to stay around her. She reminds me that things always change, grow and turn into something entirely unexpected… and then there comes this feeling of 'need to protect' after our fight last night…" Peridot smiles.

"I can tell she likes you since the first day. I wonder why, I mean, you are a vampire and she is a werewolf kid. She was supposed to be scared of you." Lapis shakes her head in confusion.

"I wonder about that too." Peridot smiles at Malachite, who is catching her breath from all the crying. "But I don't really care." She lies. Peridot actually is well aware of the reason why Malachite isn't scared of her.

Lapis looks at her daughter for a second and freaks out all of a sudden. "I can't think properly. My head hurts and I'm freaking out. I'm not good at this parenting thing!"

"Keep it together!" Peridot encourages Lapis. "Let's try again. Maybe we should change the artificial nipple one more time."

"I don't think that is it. She is just refusing because she is not used to it." Lapis takes the bottle again and gets it near Malachite. "I will try a new thing. I will make her see that this won't hurt her." The werewolf smiles and takes a deep breath. "Mala… mommy is here with you, okay?" She brushes her baby's lips gently with the tip of the bottle nipple.

It is a surprise when Malachite doesn't cry or turn her face away. The kid keeps feeling the thing on her mouth for a few seconds until it triggers her reflex to open her mouth to search for the nipple.

"Look." Peridot says with joy. "It is working."

Malachite takes the entire thing into her mouth and starts sucking, being able to drink the milk from the bottle.

"That is mommy's girl." Lapis smiles with tears of relief on her cheeks.

"It took us all day, but you did it." Peridot places her hand on her roommate's back. "Good job, Lazuli."

"I was so scared…" Lapis takes a deep breath.

"I think that, done properly, parenting is a heroic job. You are Mala's superhero, Lapis." Peridot winks at her roommate.

"Thanks for the support, Peridot. This whole parenting stuff is so difficult and scary. When things seem to get normal, there is always a new bridge to be crossed." The werewolf sighs.

"In my opinion, you are good at this. Trust me, I've been around this crazy world for a while and I've seen bad parents. You are not one of them." Peridot makes a serious face, trying to make her point clear.

"Thank you." The brunette looks at her kid, who just finished her bottle. "You were hungry, weren't you?" The werewolf receives a smile from her baby before she stands up and makes Malachite burp. "Everything is fine now." She kisses her daughter's forehead. "I love you, mommy's girl."

"Wolf mama is back on track." Peridot stands up with a fist on the air.

"Did you learn that from Ruby?" Lapis raises an eyebrow.

"Yes." Peridot giggles.

"She always calls me that…" Lapis looks at her daughter and then at Peridot. "She told you, didn't she?" She holds Malachite closer to her chest. "About what I did…" The werewolf looks away from Peridot's eyes.

The vampire gets surprised, she didn't expect the nickname to tell more than it should. "It wasn't her intention. I asked about Garnet, then she mentioned the spell and the fact that you stole it. I couldn't help, but ask more about it. I'm sorry." The blond woman puts her hands inside the pockets of her jacket.

"It is fine. I was expecting you to ask sooner or later about Malachite. I just thought I would be the one to tell you…" Lapis looks back at the blond woman with a soft smile on the face.

"Ruby told me that Malachite is a blessing in your life." The vampire shrugs. "That tells a lot."

"Malachite is a gift in my life for sure. But, I have to admit that, at first, I thought I would never be able to look at my child because of what she would remember me of. However, in the day she was born, I found myself in pure happiness. I couldn't stop myself from looking at her and thinking 'I made her and she is the light I needed in my life'. She does look a lot like my ex, that is a fact, but it doesn't make me love her less. She is my baby… my fresh start, you know?" Lapis gives Peridot a happy smile.

"Fresh start…" Peridot looks at the window and then at a couple walking on the sidewalk. "You should rest now, you know." She changes the subject.

"Are you okay?" Lapis raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She looks at Lapis and fakes a smile. "I just need to feed. I haven't done it since yesterday. I'm starving…" Peridot finally relax and shows her red eyes to the brunette.

"Your eyes…" Lapis takes a step closer.

"Sorry… it takes too much energy to hide them when I'm starving." The vampire crosses her arms and looks away from her roommate.

"I know, but why were you hiding that from me?" Lapis asks confused.

"Because I know how you feel about it. We were trying to make Malachite drink the bottle, I wasn't going to say 'hey, I'm gonna drink human blood right now, don't mind me'." The vampire throws her hands on the air.

"I don't want you to starve. What if you go nuts?" The werewolf shrugs.

"But you don't want me to drink human blood either." Peridot crosses her arms.

"You can drink the animal blood." Lapis uses a sweet voice to make Peridot change her mind.

"Never!" The blond girl turns her back at the werewolf.

"Weren't you the one saying that formula and breastmilk are the same thing? It is the same rule with human and animal blood." Lapis points at the vampire.

"No way." Peridot shakes her head.

"Come on, Dot." Lapis makes a cute face.

"No." The vampire taps her foot on the ground.

"Peridot Hall, you are not a baby! Stop complaining and get the damn animal blood!" She taps her feet on the ground even harder than Peridot, making the vampire look at her.

"What was that?" The blond vampire raises an eyebrow.

"No questions. Let's go!" The werewolf grabs her roommate's arm and leads them downstairs.

"Hold her for me." Lapis handles the baby to Peridot.

"What are you gonna do?" The vampire asks worried.

"Wait and see." Lapis takes two blue cups with straws and puts animal blood in both of them. "Since you are starving, it is a nice time to try this."

"For someone who is not even my friend, you care too much." Peridot shrugs.

"You are still my roommate and I want to help you with this." Lapis says without stopping what she is doing.

"What makes you think you can help me?" The older of the two raises an eyebrow.

"I have this feeling that I can. You are always encouraging me, so, why don't I do the same?" Lapis smiles, really confident.

"You are still recovering and can't stop for a second…" Peridot rolls her eyes. "You should rest, Lapis."

"Sit on the chair." Lapis points at a chair in front of her. "I will be right back."

"What is up with her?" Peridot looks at Malachite. "Your mommy is crazy, you know that, right?"

Malachite gives a toothless smile to Peridot, making the vampire laugh. "I think you agree. I can't wait until you start to talk."

"You two are having a nice time." Lapis shows up out of nowhere.

"Where were you?" Peridot points at the werewolf.

"Down the basement. Got some A+. I don't know if you have preferences…" Lapis makes a face. "Anyway." She takes a deep breath and puts a smile on the face. "Here." She places one of the blue cups on the table and holds the other one. "This one has only animal."

"I want the A+." Peridot points at the cup Lapis is holding.

"That is gonna be your reward, if you do as I say." The werewolf teases the vampire.

"Lapis…" Peridot says losing a bit of her self control.

"Stop crying." Lapis puts the straw inside Peridot's mouth. "Suck it."

"I'm not doing that." Peridot turns her face away.

"Yes, you are." Lapis holds the vampire's head with all her werewolf strength and puts the straw back inside her mouth.

Peridot forces herself to drink the thing, but, once she does, she notices something is different. "There is A+ here." She keeps drinking.

"I mixed animal with human. It is not the best way to stop with the human, but it is a start." Lapis says, showing how proud she is of her discovery.

"It tastes funny." Peridot laughs, while Lapis keeps holding the cup. "It is not perfect, but it is useful right now. What did you put in the other one?"

"The same thing. That one is for later. You can stay with it in the room, but just because I want to make sure you are drinking the one I made." Lapis points at her roommate.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Peridot asks, confused.

Lapis doesn't answer, she just places the blue cup next to the other one and sits on a chair really quickly.

"Are you okay?" Peridot sounds worried.

"Yeah, I am fine." Lapis tries to stand up, however, if it wasn't for Peridot's speed, Lapis would have fall down right on the ground. The vampire tries to hold the baby and her mom at the same time, but she finds that task not so easy. "Lapis! Lapis, can you hear me?" Peridot gently places her roommate on the floor. "Lapis?" The vampire places her hand on Lapis's forehead. "You are burning!"

Because of Peridot desperate tone of voice, Malachite feels that her mother is not okay and starts to cry again. "Shhh, calm down, Mala. I need to help your mother." Peridot holds the kid closer and tries to calm her down, without any success.

However, all of a sudden, someone else shows up in alarm for Peridot's luck. It is Pearl, who came because of Malachite's crying.

"Peridot?" Pearl shouts. "What happened?"

"Lapis's fever got worse. Here take Malachite." Peridot handles the baby over to Pearl, making Malachite cry even more.

"Peridot, Malachite doesn't like to be hold by-" Pearl looks at the kid with a concerned look on the face.

"She won't stop crying on my arms either. Hold her for a while and follow me." Peridot picks up Lapis in bridal style, using her vampire strength. She is smaller than Lapis, but really strong, so, it is easy for her to go upstairs with her roommate on her arms.

Once they get to the room, Peridot places Lapis's on the bed.

"I wish normal medication would work." Peridot sits next to Lapis's body. "I will try to cool her down." She stands up and runs out of the room, once she comes back, seconds later, she has cold water and towels. She soaks the towel in the water, wrings out the excess and wraps the towel around Lapis's head. "Lazuli…" The vampire makes a frown. "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling so bad? If you die because of my poison, what am I going to tell Malachite?" The vampire closes her eyes.

"Y-you will tell her you worry too much... I'm not dying." Lapis opens her eyes and tries to smile, making Peridot open her own eyes in relief.

"Lazuli…" The vampire takes a deep breath. "You could've died!" She says in an angry tone of voice.

"I'm fine." Lapis looks into her roommate's eyes

"You are not!" Peridot stands up, takes the towel from Lapis's head, soaks it in the water again, wrings it and wraps the towel around Lapis's head again.

"Calm down…" The werewolf says with a hoarse voice.

Peridot walks towards Pearl, who is still trying to make the baby calm down, without success. "Thank you, Pearl." The vampire holds Malachite next to her chest and walks around the room, making the kid start just sobbing.

"Do you need any help?" Pearl asks.

"Once you get downstairs, could you put some water on the stove to boil?" Peridot looks at the older vampire.

"Of course." Pearl smiles.

"Thanks, again." Peridot looks at Malachite and do the thing on the bottom of her feet to calm her down.

Pearl watches Peridot calming Malachite down for a few seconds. She is actually surprised to see how good her friend is at dealing with the kid. "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs." She looks one more time and walks out of the room while Peridot sits next to Lapis again.

"Are you okay?" Lapis asks.

"Stop worrying about me!" Peridot shouts. "You should worry about yourself! Why didn't you tell me you were feeling so bad!?"

"Mala wasn't eating and you were starving!" Lapis crosses her arms.

"Who cares if I'm starving?!" Peridot closes her eyes.

"I care. You are my roommate-"

"I told you to stop!" The vampire shouts, interrupting Lapis.

"I won't stop!" Lapis shouts back.

"Why?! You are not even my friend, you told me yourself." Peridot points at the werewolf.

"But now I want to be!" Lapis shouts, making Peridot stay in silence. "I was wrong about you!" The werewolf takes deep breaths and keeps staring at her roommate's green eyes.

"I know we just met." Lapis looks away. "I know I don't know half of you, but I want to, Peridot. I want to know you, the real you, while you are living here in my room with Mala and myself... " She finally looks at Peridot. "You are my roommate and I want you to trust me, like I trust you now. You've proved to me that I can trust you, let me do the same."

"I trust you, Lapis, but, our bond is still fragile. We just met each other, with time we will meet the real person behind our masks." Peridot shrugs.

"I started to see behind the mask a while ago…" She looks at the baby. "Both of us made wrong choices in the past, Peridot." She looks at her roommate. "And I chose to see the mask I wanted you to wear even before we met. The mask of a killer. But, clearly, I was wrong. You are not made of evil."

"How can you know that?" Peridot faces Lapis.

"You are taking care of Malachite and me, what kind of killer does that?" Lapis smiles. "You care. I know you do."

"Lazuli…" Peridot looks at the ceiling, trying to control her emotions.

"Peridot, just…" Lapis sighs. "Let me be a part of your life."

The vampire takes a deep breath. "You already are a part of my life, Lapis." Peridot smiles and looks at the kid on her arms. "Both of you."

Lapis holds the back of Peridot's jacket. "See? Behind the mask again."

"Do you really want to get into this mess?" Peridot asks to be sure.

"If you asked me this a few days ago, I would say no, but, now, I do. I am pretty much sure." Lapis smiles.

Peridot gives back a small smile to her roommate "Okay then." Right on that time Malachite starts to move on the vampire's arms, not happy about something.

"It is already her sleep time." Lapis fights to keep her eyes opened. "I'll make her sleep."

"No, you are going to rest. I'll handle this." The vampire moves the kid on her arms.

"Peridot-" The werewolf tries to sit, but Peridot makes her lie down again.

"You are resting. I don't want you fainting around the house again." The blond woman stands up with Mala on her arms and starts to walk around with her, singing a lullaby underneath her breath. "I'll make you some tea later."

"You don't have to do that." Lapis tries to find a comfortable way to sleep while Peridot gives her a warning look.

"Sorry…" Lapis sighs. "Can I give her a goodnight kiss?"

"Yes." Peridot sits again, placing the baby on the bed, next to Lapis's face.

"Hey, mommy's girl. I saw you were on Pearl's arms today and didn't stop crying…" Lapis kisses her daughter's forehead. "You need to start to get along with the others, not just with me and Peridot." She plays with her kid's hand. "Sorry about scaring you earlier. It is a good thing Peridot was there to catch me." She kisses her kid's hand. "Good dreams, mommy loves you."

Malachite yawns and Peridot picks her up, but this time she stays next to Lapis, who keeps watching her baby fall asleep.

"Mommy's baby girl…" Lapis closes her eyes, giving the opportunity to Peridot to place her hand on Lapis's cheek.

"At least you are cooling down." The vampire says in relief.

"Thank you... for taking care of me." Lapis keeps her eyes closed. "I wonder how I ended up here on my bed."

"I brought you here, of course." Peridot rolls her eyes.

"All by your own?" Lapis raises an eyebrow.

"Yes." The vampire nods in agreement.

"Thanks for catching me." The werewolf tries not to sound so embarrassed.

"The least I could do." Peridot walks away and places the sleeping baby on the crib. "It was a long day for all of us. I'll make you some tea and then you can try to sleep. I'll be watching you to make sure your fever doesn't get worse." The smaller of the two gets next to Lapis to place a new towel around her forehead, making the werewolf open her eyes to watch her roommate taking care of her.

"I'll be right back." Peridot smiles and leaves the room.

Lapis closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Fresh start indeed"


	9. Family

Almost a month later, Peridot continues her diet of half animal blood and half human, being closely watched by Lapis on that once Peridot's poison was completely out of the werewolf's body.

After the brunette was fully recovered, the roommates also did some painting job on the room and because of that they had to temporarily move to the living room.

It is dawn and just the three of them are awake in the house.

"Alright, let's try again. Say Peri-dot." Peridot is wearing her new green pajamas. Even though she doesn't like to sleep, she found those clothes pretty much comfortable. The vampire is sit on a mattress they placed in the living room so Lapis and Mala could sleep during the night. The baby is between Peridot's legs, with the head on her crossed ankles. "Pe-ri-dot." The vampire says again, receiving only some babbling from the kid.

"Peridot, I told you, she is too young for talking. Even for a werewolf." Lapis rolls her eyes, making the blond woman laugh while looking at Lapis.

"Some of your species start to say random words when they are three months of age. I'm sure Mala can do it." The vampire looks at the kid and makes silly faces, receiving a laugh from the baby in orange pajamas.

"Why do you want her to say your name anyway?" Lapis sits on the couch in front of the mattress, still in her blue pajamas with stars all over it.

"I'm like an aunt to her. She has to say my name." Peridot smirks.

"Alright then, sister." Lapis laughs while lying down on the couch.

"Don't call me that." Peridot crosses her arms.

"So." Lapis glances at the vampire. "What are the plans for today, rommie?"

"Besides cleaning the room?" Peridot raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah… Besides that…" Lapis closes her eyes, hiding her face from Peridot.

"You skipped the cleaning yesterday and the day before that when you took me to buy new clothes and furniture for the room." The vampire holds Malachite's hand.

"Well, clothes and a wardrobe are essential and you loved the pajamas." Lapis looks at Peridot with a playful smile.

"They are… comfortable." Peridot clears her throat. "But that doesn't change the fact that we need to clean up there. We can't stay in the living room forever."

"Can't we?" Lapis kneels and begs.

"No." Peridot rolls her eyes.

"Fine." Lapis gives up and throws herself against the mattress, giving a look at her daughter. "She is growing up so fast…"

"Do you think that?" Peridot holds Malachite in front of her face. "I think she is still small." She has a frown on the face, what makes Lapis chuckle.

"Malachite was supposed to be born after you arrived and not one month before, however, she really wanted to see the outside earlier. I was so worried back then because she was so small, even for a normal baby." Lapis takes a deep breath. "But, now that she is growing up so fast, I wish she would slow down for a while, so, I could enjoy this phase of her life more."

"That sounds selfish." Peridot says with indifference.

"She stayed inside of me for 7 months. I think I can be a little selfish." Lapis shrugs.

"Well-" Peridot stops herself before she says something stupid. She has a reputation of telling everything she thinks, so, she has been trying to think a lot before talking lately, especially around Lapis.

"But, it is understandable that she is growing up fast. Her... other mother is really big." Lapis says, feeling weird for talking about her ex in front of Peridot. In the other hand, the vampire looks at her roommate surprised to see her talking about this person.

"It explains why she didn't look like a premature kid when I first met her." The blond woman tries to sound not surprised at all.

"Yeah." Lapis places her chin on Peridot's shoulder, while looking at her daughter.

The blond woman looks at the werewolf a little bit uncomfortable with that sudden sort of contact. "Uhn… Lazuli?"

"Yes?" Lapis asks, not sounding like she is paying attention to what Peridot is saying.

"What are you doing?" Peridot raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Lapis smiles like she is in some sort of dream.

"You know…" Peridot moves her shoulder, waking up Lapis from her thoughts.

The werewolf jumps on her sit and gets her chin away from her roommate's shoulder. "S-sorry." Lapis stands up. "I am-" She looks at the clock on the wall. "I'm gonna get myself some tea."

"Are you okay?" Peridot asks confused.

"Yeah. Of course." Lapis heads towards the kitchen.

However, Peridot is not happy with that answer. So, she follows her roommate towards the other side of the house, but once she gets to the kitchen, the vampire wishes she was back at the living room. The older of the two was never good at dealing with people crying.

"Lapis?" The vampire calls her in a calm tone of voice, while the werewolf tries to hold back her sobs, unsuccessfully.

Lapis just keeps crying against her will.

"Lapis, I didn't mean to be rude." Peridot tries to apologize, assuming she was the reason that made Lapis cry.

"I-It's not you." The werewolf tries to wipe away the tears from her face with the back of her hand. "I-It is all me." She hides her face behind her hands. "Y-you don't have to worry about m-me. I'll be fine."

"Lazuli, why don't we talk about it?" Peridot holds Malachite closer to her chest and walks towards Lapis.

"P-Peridot… I told you, I told you not to worry about me." Lapis turns her back at the vampire.

"I know, but I want to do this. Remember? You said we have to trust each other. If you trust me like you said, please, let me do this." Peridot stops next to the werewolf, who nods in agreement. "Let's sit." She leads Lapis towards the dinner room and sits next to her. "What is happening?"

Lapis takes a deep breath before she starts talking. "I… I just remembered how I wished things to be with- her." The werewolf closes her eyes and starts to cry again.

"Lapis, I-" Peridot tries to figure out what to say, but she is interrupted by Lapis before she can find her own words.

"Sit with Malachite, watching her grow up, talking about her future and teaching her new things-" The werewolf sobs again.

"Lapis." Peridot places one hand on her roommate's shoulder.

"I wished for us to be happy together. To be a family. I loved her. I thought she felt the same, but… she didn't… she was just using me for whatever reason she had." Lapis crosses her arms on the dinner table and takes a deep breath. "I'm really sorry to get you into this mess, Peridot. I thought I was doing okay about this, but, every time I'm with you and Mala, I still remember about what I wanted from my ex. About how I wanted to feel... you remind me of that..."

Peridot sighs. "It is understandable, Lapis. It is not easy to forget people. I say that from experience. Malachite is your ex's daughter, so, it will be even more difficult to forget her, but that doesn't mean you won't be able to heal. You will stop remembering what was supposed to be and eventually start focusing in what is going to be… I know I don't make things easier for you once I am always around you and your daughter, but, if you ask me, I can take a step back from taking care of Malachite and just be your roommate-" Peridot is interrupted again when Lapis holds her arm abruptly.

"Please, don't leave me too!" Lapis looks at the floor, tears falling down from her face.

"Lazuli?" Peridot asks, confused. "But you just said I remind you of those things. I don't want to be the person that reminds you of her."

"I don't want to push you away because of my issues." Lapis shouts.

"It is not because of your issues. I just want to make things easi-" The vampire tries to explain herself.

"It won't make things easier!" All of a sudden Lapis's wolf ears appear, alongside her fangs and tail. "I know I sound selfish sometimes, but, besides me, you are the closest thing Mala has to call family. My parents didn't even bother to meet her, her other mother is a monster and Malachite doesn't get along with anyone else in this house." The werewolf looks away. "I know this is a lot. I also know I shouldn't be telling you this because you have nothing to do with me or my daughter, but, please, Peridot, don't leave me too."

The blond woman looks at her roommate, surprised to see how the brunette woman grew attached to her in that short period of time they spent together. However, Peridot has to admit, she got attached to both of them herself. They are both more than just a part of her life now. They spend the whole day together, doing things together and trusting each other with a lot of stuff, how could Peridot stay away from them?

She became friends with those magical people in the house, but Lapis was different. Peridot would go to the moon and back to protect Lapis and that kid.

"Family?" Peridot caresses Malachite's hair. "Are you sure you want her to call me this way? I was joking about the auntie thing, you know?"

Lapis looks at Peridot with widened eyes, surprised to see the vampire still sit there and not stood up, walking towards the living room. She was expecting Peridot to leave and become one more stranger in her life once she told her how she felt.

"Lapis, you once told me you would get into this mess, not Mala and definitely not as family, just as roommates, however, if this is what you want..." The vampire takes a deep breath and then gives a sweet smile to her roommate. "I will be happy to be her family."

The werewolf shakes her head in surprise and a few seconds later tears start to show up on her eyes. "Peridot!" Lapis stands up from her sit and jumps on Peridot, placing her arms around the other one's neck and being careful to not hurt Malachite. Now there are tears on Peridot's shoulder as well. "Thank you."

"But the sudden physical contact is still a thing I have to get used to." Peridot giggles.

"Sorry." Lapis says still holding Peridot while her wolf ears and tail fade away in the process.

"I will try to get used to it. You werewolves do this kind of thing that we vampires don't do often." Peridot slowly places her head against Lapis's head, reluctant about that action. "Weird."

"You get used to it." Lapis giggles.

"Lapis… I-" Peridot tries to bring herself to tell Lapis about her issues too. The truth about her parents' death, about her past with the Lazuli family… It would be a perfect moment, if Peridot stopped thinking about how the woman next to her would react to all the information she would receive.

Peridot stops herself from talking, once she realizes that, for now, she shouldn't give more things to Lapis to worry about. Maybe, some time in the future, she can be opened about her life like Lapis is opened about hers with Peridot.

"You?" Lapis asks Peridot.

The vampire takes a deep breath. "I am glad we could talk about this."

"Me too… I hope one day we can talk about your past too." Lapis closes her eyes.

"H-how-?" Peridot freaks out for a second.

"I can see right through your mask, remember?" The brunette presses the side of her head against Peridot's, stronger than before.

"I usually forget about that." Peridot closes her eyes too, looking for comfort on the other one's touch.

"I don't like to do it, but, sometimes, I can't stop myself from looking behind it. I am sorry." The younger woman smiles.

"It is fine… as long as you don't tell anyone else. This bond thing is already weird by its own. I don't want anyone else finding out about it and start asking questions." Peridot stands up with a frown, getting away from the werewolf's arms. "Here. Take her." She gives Malachite to Lapis.

"You don't have to be mad at yourself, Peridot. I know it is hard to talk about the past." The werewolf gives her roommate a supportive smile.

"But you can do it." The vampire taps her foot on the ground in anger.

"No one said there is a rush. Each of us have a different way of dealing with these things. Look at me. I-" Lapis takes a deep breath and then looks away from her roommate. "I needed you so I could see that I wasn't healing at all, even if it is hard for me to admit it."

They stay in silence for a while until Peridot decides to talk again. "You told me to not be mad at myself, but are you mad at me?" She looks at the floor.

"Of course not, Peridot. Sure I wanted you to feel comfortable enough to tell me those things by now, but I'm willing to wait for you until you feel like telling me." Lapis gives Peridot a smile and walks towards her. "Now." The werewolf stops in front of her roommate. "Why don't we go clean that room up there?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Now you want to clean?" Peridot chuckles.

"Well, we are all about fresh starts, so, why don't we go and make things look new?" Lapis points at the ceiling.

"Lazuli… You are full of ideas, aren't you?" Peridot rolls her eyes in joy.

"Come on." Lapis takes Peridot's hand, leading them towards the room. "I have a surprise for you. I asked Ruby and Pearl to get it up there while we were out yesterday."

"Wait. You have a surprise for me?!" Peridot asks confused.

"I'm allowed to do that, right?" Lapis raises an eyebrow once they stop in front of the room.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just surprised." The vampire shrugs.

"Well, open the door." The werewolf gives her roommate an excited smile.

Once Peridot looks inside the room, she finds a thing that wasn't there before, something unusual between all the mess in the room.

"A bed?!" Peridot jumps. It is a queen sized bed, just like the one Lapis has and it's placed right next to her roommate's bed.

"Well, I thought you should have one. It is not nice to see you falling asleep on the chair." The brunette points at the chair on the corner of the room.

"I don't fall asleep." Peridot crosses her arms.

"Right." Lapis says in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"I don't, I swear." The vampire raises her hands in the air.

"I watched you a few nights ago. You looked tired and then I decided to check." Lapis shrugs.

Peridot takes a deep breath and then gives up. "Fine. This new diet you put me under makes me feel tired. I usually take a nap while you are asleep." She rolls her eyes. "Happy now? I'm getting weak and that is it."

The brunette walks towards the vampire and then places a hand on her shoulder. "I think you look stronger for trying to be different."

The smaller of the two looks away, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks, what makes Lapis giggle.

"I bought it and asked the girls to bring it up here, so, you wouldn't find out." Lapis smiles.

The vampire clears her throat and then looks at the werewolf. "Thank you. I appreciate your surprise."

"The least I could do for you. I knew you wouldn't buy one yourself." The werewolf looks at her roommate.

"You are right." Peridot laughs.

"Why don't you lie down and see how it feels like?" Lapis points at the bed.

"Okay." Peridot runs and jumps with her back against the bed, laughing in the process. "This is so comfortable."

"I know right?" Lapis raises an eyebrow.

"Come here. You have to feel this." Peridot looks at Lapis.

"I don't know." The werewolf looks at her daughter.

"I'm sure Malachite wants to come here." Peridot points at the kid.

"She does't-" Lapis is interrupted when Peridot uses her speed power to hold her and Malachite and place both of them next to her on the bed. "Peridot!" Lapis shouts at the laughing vampire.

"Come on. It is comfortable, right?" Peridot looks at Malachite, who is between them, making noises sounding like a laugh.

"Yes, it is." Lapis looks at her daughter too. "You like to make trouble with Dot, don't you?" She tickles Mala's belly.

"I'm pretty cool." Peridot tickles Machite's belly too. "Your mom can be boring sometimes."

"Hey!" Lapis makes a frown towards her roommate.

"I'm joking, Laz." Peridot smiles.

"So, we're coming up with nicknames now?" The werewolf pokes her roommate's arm.

"You started it." The vampire shrugs.

"Fair enough." Lapis looks into those green eyes.

"W-what?" The blond woman asks confused.

"Nothing." Lapis smiles and then plays with her daughter's hair. "I am just enjoying this moment."

"And you didn't even want to lie down." The vampire giggles.

"But now I don't want to leave this place." Lapis places her arm around her daughter, accidentally brushing her hand on Peridot's hand, but she doesn't bother with that, unlike Peridot, who starts to blush again while the werewolf closes her eyes.

"We just woke up and you are already going back to sleep." The vampire clears her throat.

"Mala woke up early. She was hungry and we barely slept." Lapis yawns.

"That is true." The vampire watches Malachite imitate her mother and start to fall asleep again.

"Let's close our eyes for a few minutes and then we can clean this place." Lapis points at the other side of the room.

"You can do it. I will just-" Peridot tries to sit, but Lapis stops her by holding her arm.

"Don't be stubborn, Peridot." Lapis takes a deep breath.

"Fine." Peridot closes her eyes and they stay in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm being serious." Lapis says slowly, but then she hears a short snore coming from Peridot's side of the bed. The werewolf suddenly opens her eyes just to find Malachite and Peridot deeply asleep next to her, what makes Lapis giggle underneath her breath so she wouldn't wake up the other two.

"Good dreams." She whispers to them and then closes her eyes again. "You are strong in the real way, Dot."


	10. Promises We Made

It's a Saturday morning and everyone in the house is getting ready for a picnic on the mountains. Of course everyone was surprised when Lapis came up with the idea while they were having dinner the other night, but all of them loved it.

The mountain has always been a place where they can be themselves and a picnic would fit perfectly.

All the people inside the house woke up early to get ready for that day. Lapis and Peridot were the first ones. They are still inside their room, making their beds when Malachite wakes up.

"I am gonna get her." Peridot uses her speed powers to get to the crib and pick up the kid. "Good morning, Mala!" The vampire smiles to the baby, making Malachite answer with baby noises.

"Someone is excited." Lapis laughs while looking at her roommate.

"It's your imagination. I'm just wishing Malachite here a good morning." The blond woman looks at the kid with a bright smile on the face.

"Right." Lapis rolls her eyes with a smile on the face herself.

"I think Mala is going to love the mountains." The vampire says while Malachite climbs up to her chest, pulling the pendant of a necklace from inside Peridot's shirt. "Hey kid." The vampire grabs the pendant in the shape of a triangle from Malachite's hands. "That is mine."

"She likes shiny things." Lapis shrugs.

"Like if I didn't know that." Peridot chuckles. "I can't even wear my earrings anymore because she wants to grab them and make them her own."

"You didn't expect her to find the necklace, right?" The werewolf walks towards the vampire and picks up her daughter.

"You are wrong. I actually knew she was going to find it sooner or later." Peridot smiles. "I just can't take it off."

"Why?" Lapis raises an eyebrow.

"This pendant has a spell. This triangle shaped pendant is what allows me to walk under the sun." Peridot puts the necklace inside her shirt again. "Ingrid Lazuli gave me the pendant a long time ago. The green gemstone is a peridot, the gem I am named after. After she gave me this, Ruby and Sapphire's ancestors casted the spell on it."

"Interesting. So, it means just a few vampires can walk under the sunlight." The werewolf sits on a chair to breastfeed Malachite. "Does Pearl have a necklace too?"

"No." Peridot smiles, thinking about the story behind Pearl's relic. "She has a ring." The blond woman walks towards her bed. "I don't know if you ever noticed that she has a ring on her right hand. One with a pearl on it."

"Yes!" Lapis nods in agreement. "That explains why she is always wearing it."

"Without these we can't pretend to be normal human beings." The blond vampire places her hand above where her pendant is supposed to be under her shirt.

"It's dangerous to tell people that." Lapis looks at her roommate, concerned.

"That is why we don't do that. I just told you because I thought it was some useful information." Peridot says in all sincerity. She really thinks her roommate should know that about her in case of a dangerous situation.

"Thanks for sharing this secret with me." Lapis stands up with a happy Malachite on her arms.

"You are welcome. To be honest, I thought you knew that already since you live with Pearl." Peridot raises an eyebrow.

"Pearl doesn't talk much about herself. It always feels like she is hiding something from us." Lapis sighs. "But I guess I just feel like that because I was the one who used to hide things from people."

"Well, Pearl is a vampire, I know there are things she wants to keep to herself and not share with everybody. We are creatures from the darkness, we have secrets. Burdens we keep to ourselves." The blond woman holds her hands together really tight.

"Do you keep yours to yourself?" Lapis gives her roommate sad look.

"A few…" Peridot admits. She is aware that Lapis already knew she had a few secrets hidden. "Especially those that hurt."

"I see." The werewolf caresses the head of her daughter. "I can't even imagine how it feels to be immortal."

"Neither do I." The vampire smiles and winks at the other woman, trying to lighten the mood.

"You are immortal." Lapis rolls her eyes.

"That is not true. It's a common mistake. This rumor was started by vampires themselves to make our enemies afraid of us." Peridot shrugs.

"So, how do you explain your 210 years of age?" The werewolf raises an eyebrow.

"I just don't age like a human… and I don't get sick, but I can get hurt." Peridot places a hand on her chest. "The story about the stake in the heart is true, but, honestly, that could kill anyone." She chuckles. "And the sunlight can turn us into dust if we are not under a spell. So, no, we are not immortal."

"Now that I think of it, it's true. If I got really mad at you, I could just take your necklace off and torture you under the sunlight." Lapis giggles, teasing her roommate.

"I will appreciate you more if you don't do that." Peridot gives her roommate a nervous laugh.

"I was just joking. I would never do that to you after you told me your secret." Lapis walks towards the vampire and places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm a cool person."

"I never said you were not, but after you had that crazy idea of yours to make me take care of Mala during the full moon…" The bold woman looks at her roommate, trying to read her actions. "I don't know what you are capable of."

"Fair enough." Lapis chuckles and then walks away from Peridot to pick up a backpack from the floor and throw it towards the vampire, who catches it right on time. "You carry the stuff."

"Are you mad at me now?" Peridot widens her eyes.

"Me? Don't be silly. You just said I'm crazy." Lapis laughs without any joy while doing it. "I'm totally fine with that."

"But it was a crazy idea. You can't deny it." Peridot points at the werewolf.

"I'm not gonna discuss this right now. That was your punishment. It wasn't supposed to be something normal." Lapis rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I think we should go and have breakfast. We are leaving soon."

"Ok. We can talk about your tantrum later." Peridot laughs and then leaves the room as fast as she can.

"I swear I'm gonna get that necklace one of these days." Lapis says before going after her roommate.

"But you said you are a good person." Peridot laughs from the kitchen right before bumping into Pearl.

"What are you two shouting about so early in the morning?" Pearl raises an eyebrow, curious about all that laughing around the house.

"About how Lazuli is a good person." The blond vampire points at the werewolf, who just got inside the kitchen with her daughter on her arms.

"What happened?" Pearl giggles when looking at Lapis's angry face 

"She got mad at me because I said her full moon idea was crazy and then she said she is going to take my necklace from me." Peridot crosses her arms. "Can you believe that, Pearl?" She pretends to sound offended.

"I can." Pearl rolls her eyes with a smile on the face and then looks at Peridot. "If you don't want her to take that necklace from you, you just have to behave properly." She walks towards the stove and turns it on. "It's hers by right."

"What do you mean, Pearl?" Lapis asks with curiosity, taking a step forward to hear all about it, making Peridot the one with an angry look on the face now.

"Well…" Pearl glances at the other vampire before looking at Lapis again. "You see… this was Ingrid's." She looks away from the werewolf. "She gave it to Peridot… for a reason." The taller of them stops herself from talking too much.

"What was the reason?" The werewolf looks at the older vampire. "Since you know about it, it can't be a secret."

"Well…" Pearl looks at Peridot, who is holding herself back from jumping on her friend's neck.

"Tell her already!" The shorter of them shouts. "You've already started it, now put an end to this."

"Ok…" The brunette vampire sighs. "It was a promise they made to each other. Your ancestor gave Peridot the necklace and Peridot… well… I guess it is up to her to tell her side of the promise."

"A promise?" Lapis looks at her roommate, clueless. "You never told me any of that." 

"Yes." Peridot scratches the back of her head. "She did that to protect her family from a certain someone." She looks at Pearl for a second, recalling the conversation they had about how much Lapis actually knew about her family. "The thing is we made a promise and now you are safe from that person." She focuses back at Lapis.

"Who is that?" The werewolf is perplexed.

"Hey, look." The blond woman walks towards Lapis and places a hand on her shoulder. "I want to tell you all about it, trust me. If it was on me, you would have been born knowing all about this promise." She takes a step back to look into Lapis's eyes. "But I don't want to talk about it right now. We are about to go and have fun with the others. I don't want you to think about this while we are out there. I want you to have fun."

"So that means I should be worried." The werewolf holds her daughter closer to her chest.

"Not while I'm around." The vampire points at her own face with a smile. "Just forget about it, for now. Let's have fun."

"Okay." Lapis takes a deep breath and then gives her roommate a smile.

"Well…" Pearl places her hands together and looks at her vampire friend. "This was not where I wanted this conversation to go, but you managed that right, Peridot."

"Of course, I did." The shorter of the three crosses her arms. "Now, let's talk about you." She takes Pearl's hand and makes the older vampire look at her own ring. "Who gave you this?"

"You know who did it…" Pearl looks away from the blond woman.

"But Lapis doesn't." Peridot points at the werewolf behind her. "Why don't you tell her? You used to brag about it."

"Now I want to know. I never thought you would brag about something, Pearl." Lapis sits on a chair and waits for the story.

"You know, Lazuli, just like you werewolves, we vampires have a society that works by ranking the vampires according to their age, power in human society and special vampire abilities." Peridot takes Pearl's ring and shows it to her roommate. "Pearl used to work for one of the ancients." She looks at the ring. "One of the diamonds."

"Peridot…" The taller of them places a hand on the face.

"I don't know if you are aware of this information, but the diamonds are like our queens." Peridot rolls her eyes. "To some of us."

"Not you, I see." Lapis giggles.

"I would never obey those clods." Peridot says, all proud of herself.

"It's not like you never obeyed them." Pearl reminds Peridot of that fact with a teasing smile on the face.

"But that is a whole different story." The blond woman clears her throat. "Anyway, Pearl here was like Pink Diamond's secretary. They were always together. Pearl was the one Pink Diamond trusted the most. It didn't matter if there were better vampires in her court, Pearl was always her favorite."

"It was not like that." The brunette vampire crosses her arms.

"Yes, it was like that." Peridot points at her friend. "Don't you dare try to deny it. You told me this story yourself a long time ago."

"Fine." Pearl sighs, giving up before Peridot started saying more things she didn't want her to say out loud. "We were close."

"Like I was saying, Pearl and Pink Diamond were close. So close that Pearl received this ring as a gift from her Diamond." Peridot puts the ring on her own finger. "It came right from the Diamonds' personal collection."

"That sounds impressive." Lapis widens her eyes.

"It actually is." Peridot takes the ring off and then returns it to Pearl with a smile. "Of course no one else knows she has this or they would have tried to stole it from Pearl a long time ago. It is a big deal to vampires to have something coming directly from the Diamonds' personal collection. You have to earn it and it takes a long time and too much effort from a vampire to be able to have one of those jewels."

"Tell me, why are those jewels a big deal?" Lapis asks, trying to keep up with the conversation. "I get it's something not everyone is able to have, but why does it take that much of an effort to have one?"

"Those jewels give us vampires special powers. Once one is given to you, it will grant you an unique power and it will be yours for eternity. It won't work in another vampire."

"But why would people want to steal it if they can't use it?" Lapis tries to find some sense inside all that information.

"Other vampires think that the ones with a jewel are dangerous. If you have enemies, they will want to take it from you." Peridot sighs.

"So, if I got everything right, Pearl's ring was an exemption." Lapis points at the brunette vampire's hand.

"Precisely." Peridot points at her roommate, like if she is getting exactly where Peridot wants her to be.

"It was a gift, Peridot." Pearl crosses her arms. "She gave it to me because she thought it was made for someone like me."

"Awwn, that sounds cute." Lapis gives her a soft smile.

"Of course it is cute Lapis! She had feelings for Pearl, can't you see?" Peridot rolls her eyes. "Are you blind?" She says, frustrated that her roommate didn't get that earlier.

"Honestly, I think you are exaggerating the situation. I just worked for her." Pearl shrugs.

"And I worked for Yellow Diamond, but I don't have something from her personal collection. I can definitely tell she didn't have feelings for me besides, maybe, hate." The blond vampire chuckles.

"Look, I really don't think Lapis is interested in the past, right Lapis?" The older of the three looks at the werewolf, with hope on her eyes.

"I think she looks pretty interested." Peridot smiles at her roommate, who is paying a lot of attention at the conversation.

"It's pretty interesting to know about a time before I was born." The werewolf smiles. "It makes me realize how old you two are."

"Peridot is young, actually." Pearl looks at the blond woman. "For a vampire."

"Young you say?" Lapis raises an eyebrow, challenging Pearl to say that again.

"Yes." Peridot sighs. "Nowadays we don't turn people that often. So, there aren't a lot of new vampires around, making me a young one."

"That is so cute." Lapis giggles.

"It isn't… cute." Peridot makes an angry face and crosses her arms.

"Peridot… don't make it personal." Pearl smiles. "It is cute. I wish I was young like you." She places a hand on her friend's head.

"Stop making fun of me." The blond woman turns her back at her friends. "You two are impossible."

"Grumpy Peridot." Lapis stands up and walks towards her friend. "Smile more." She places Malachite on her roommate's head. "Right, Mala?"

"Using your kid to make me smile is a low blow." Peridot picks up Malachite from her head and holds the kid on her arms.

"I know you love her." Lapis smiles.

"I do." The blond vampire places her forehead against Mala's. "She is the best baby I've ever met."

"Glad to see you in a good mood again." Pearl breaks two eggs on the frying pan. "Malachite has the power to make you happy."

"And I know how to use that." Lapis winks at Pearl.

"I see." The taller of the three giggles.

"Well, I am gonna help you with breakfast." Lapis looks at her roommate. "Peridot?"

"Yes?" The blond woman looks from Malachite to Lapis.

"Can you put sunscreen on Malachite, please?" The werewolf smiles.

"Of course." Peridot holds the kid on the air, making Malachite giggle. "Let's protect this little ball of joy from the sun."

"Thanks." Lapis says before Peridot leaves the room with Malachite.

"You two have come a long way." Pearl smiles while putting the eggs on a plate.

"You think so?" Lapis raises an eyebrow while making some pancakes.

"Of course! You hated Peridot and now you let her stay alone with Malachite. If that isn't getting closer to each other, I don't know what is." Pearl smiles.

"She isn't so bad when you get to know her." Lapis giggles.

"I'm glad you two are getting along well…" Pearl sighs. "And I'm relieved she found her own reason to stay now."

"You two are good friends, aren't you?" Lapis smiles.

"Even though it wasn't always like this… I can say that we are." Pearl shrugs. "It was like fate, you know?"

"For how many years have you known each other?" Lapis looks at the vampire.

"We met when she was a teenager, but I've known about her existence since she was born." Pearl scratches the back of her head. "She was a big deal to the Diamonds."

"Why?" The werewolf stop what she is doing to look at Pearl.

"Well…" The taller of the two takes a deep breath. "It was because of her parents…" She looks at the ceiling. "They were… hunters."

"H-hunters?" Lapis swallows hard. "Peridot's parents? You gotta be joking." She places a hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"I wish." Pearl sighs. "The past is actually complicated. Peridot doesn't like to talk about them because of what they were."

"But she is a vampire… How is that possible?" Lapis widens her eyes. "If they knew, they would have tried to kill her, right?"

"Who said they didn't try?" Pearl raises an eyebrow.

"Oh my…" Lapis places her hands on her mouth.

"Peridot has a twisted past…" The vampire takes a deep breath again. "And I know most of it because I was there. Otherwise, I would be as clueless as you. I think she never talked about this with anyone else besides herself." Pearl shrugs. "It's complicated… I understand why she wants to hide it from everyone. She has no idea I know about this."

"So that's what she has been hiding from me." The werewolf sits on a chair.

"You knew she was hiding something?" Pearl asks surprised.

"I did. For a while actually." Lapis takes a deep breath. "We spend a lot of time together…" She closes her eyes. "And she is always avoiding her past. She doesn't even like me to say her last name."

"Have you ever asked her how she became a vampire?" Pearl raises an eyebrow.

"Never. I think it's a sensitive subject for her." The werewolf shrugs. "By the way she talks, she didn't ask to be one."

"Yeah. She didn't." The older one scratches the back of her head. "Peridot was so young…" She takes a deep breath. "She didn't deserve that."

"No one deserves to be a creature from the darkness when they didn't ask to be one." Lapis stands up.

"Peridot was in the middle of something that had nothing to do with her. It had to do with her parents and the Diamonds." Pearl shakes her head.

"They used her against her parents?" The werewolf raises an eyebrow.

"Summarizing it, yes." The vampire nods in agreement.

"Thanks, Pearl. I needed to know about that." Lapis places a hand on Pearl's shoulder. "I just wish Peridot could tell me about this herself."

"Once Peridot is ready, she is going to tell you everything." Pearl places her hand on Lapis's hand.

"But she never told you anything about it and you have known each other for hundreds of years." Lapis widens her eyes.

"But you are different." The taller of the two smiles. "She cares about you in a different way."

"What makes you think that?" The werewolf raises an eyebrow.

"I just know it." The vampire sighs.

"It's hard to believe." Lapis shrugs.

"Lazuli?" Peridot calls her roommate while entering the kitchen again.

"Yes, Peridot?" The werewolf turns around to look at the blond woman.

"Come take a look at this." Peridot says all excited while getting back to the living room.

"What's wrong?" The younger of the two walks after Peridot as fast as she can.

"Nothing is wrong. I just thought Malachite how to sit all by her own." Peridot says while pointing at the kid sit on the floor. "We are making progress." The vampire smiles, proud of the werewolf baby. "Sooner or later she will be running around."

"I am impressed." Lapis looks at her daughter, happy about her newest achievement. "But let's give her some time. It is not like she is gonna learn how to walk tomorrow."

"You wanna bet?" Peridot gives her roommate a challenging look.

"Peridot…" Lapis places a hand on her mouth, trying to hide her laugh.

"You are gonna stop laughing once her first word turns out to be Peridot." The vampire walks towards the baby and picks her up.

"I told you, this isn't a competition." Lapis shakes her head. "I will be happy with whatever word Mala chooses as her first word."

"You are her mother. You have to." Peridot looks at the kid. "But aunt Peridot only accepts her name as Malachite's first word."

"You are unbelievable." Lapis rolls her eyes in a playful way.

"Lazuli, this just proves that you don't know how to have fun." The blond woman gives the baby back to her mother.

"Me?!" The werewolf asks surprised.

"Yes." Peridot says, but not looking at Lapis. She suddenly gets distracted by something else and starts to sniff around the place.

"What happened?" The younger of the two looks at her roommate, clueless.

"It is just…" Peridot looks quickly at the werewolf and then at the front door.

"Peridot? What is going on?" The brunette holds her daughter closer.

"N-nothing." The short one takes a deep breath. "Why don't you go get ready with the others while I pack the rest of our things?"

"Dot…" Lapis tries to reach Peridot, but the vampire takes a step away before the werewolf can hold her.

"Pearl!" Peridot shouts towards the kitchen while making her way towards the other vampire. "Pearl! I need you here now!"

"Yes, Peridot…" Pearl shows up in the middle of the way, rolling her eyes at the blond woman. "Where is the fire?"

"I need you to come with me. Now!" Peridot makes a serious face.

"What happened?" Pearl looks into her friend's green eyes, worried.

"I will explain on the way. Now, let's go." Peridot starts her way towards the front door, but Lapis stops her, standing between Peridot and the door.

"What is happening?" Lapis looks inside her roommate's eyes.

"Nothing you have to worry about." Peridot crosses her arms. "I just need to show Pearl something. It will be quick."

"You are lying to me." The werewolf points at the vampire's chest.

"No, I am not." The blond woman sighs. "Now, step aside."

"No." Lapis holds Malachite tighter.

"Fine…" Peridot turns her back at her roommate and then looks at the other vampire in the room. "Pearl, please do something."

"You want me to do what?" Pearl crosses her arms and looks at the shorter of the three.

"Tell her it is nothing to worry about. We just need to go to the convenience store and buy some things I forgot for the picnic." Peridot places her hand on her face. "I didn't want to tell her I forgot to buy fireworks, but she gives me no choice."

"Oh… that is what this is about." Pearl laughs. "It is true, Lapis." She looks at the werewolf. "Peridot told me about this, but I totally forgot." She scratches the back of her head.

"Fireworks?" Lapis asks confused.

"Yes. It was supposed to be a surprise." Peridot faces the werewolf again. "I want today to be special."

"Why do you make everything difficult?" Lapis sighs and then gives Peridot a smile. "We almost had an argument because of this." She gets out of the way. "Please, go."

"Thanks, Lazuli." Peridot smiles at her roommate. "We will be back soon." She opens the door. "C'mon, Pearl."

"Coming." Pearl follows the blond one.

Once they leave the house, they walk a few blocks in silence, waiting to be far enough so no one can hear them.

"What is going on?" Pearl asks.

"I sensed her." Peridot finally says.

"Her? Her who?" The older of the two looks at her housemate confused.

"Jasper." Peridot looks around the street. "It was her, Pearl. She is nearby."

"But… it can't be." Pearl places a hand on her mouth, extremely shocked.

"I am a hundred percent sure, Pearl. Jasper is here." Peridot places a hand on her head. "But why now? After all those years… why just now?"

"We need to track her down." Pearl answers in total panic. "Immediately. Let's cancel the picnic." She walks around in circles.

"No." Peridot says in a serious voice, making the other one stop.

"But we can't go to the mountain with Jasper around." Pearl looks at Peridot. "Be sensible for once."

"If we cancel, what are we gonna tell the others? What are we gonna tell Lapis?" The blond woman closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "We are just gonna make the others worry about something we can do nothing about. It will only make them feel miserable."

"But…" Pearl sighs. "What are we going to do? We can't handle her all by ourselves. You know that."

"We will find a way." The vampire looks at Pearl, who notices that Peridot's green eyes are no longer green, they are red instead. "I won't let her lay a finger on Lapis or Malachite. I will die before that happens." She clenches her fists.

"If you sensed her not long ago, she must be nearby." Pearl raises her head and looks at her surroundings. "We should look for her just in case."

"Yes." Peridot takes a deep breath. "Let's take a look."

"I just hope she doesn't find Lapis and Malachite." Pearl starts walking again with her friend by her side. "She will do anything to fulfill the prophecy and become the leader."

"For everyone's sake, we can't let that happen." Peridot starts to walk faster.

"Peridot…" Pearl takes a deep breath. "You know, if we find Jasper, we will have to tell Lapis about the prophecy."

"I know about that." Peridot shakes her head in anger. "I hate this!" She shouts before starting to run with Pearl right behind her.

The two vampires look for Jasper for an hour before deciding to go back home. They knew everyone would start asking questions if they took any longer just to buy fireworks. So, they agreed to use all their energies to be aware of their surroundings, meaning that they decided to use their hunting skills on purpose.

"You are acting weird." Lapis tells Peridot once they are already on the mountain, getting their picnic ready.

"You are the one acting weird, Lazuli." Peridot shrugs. "I am totally fine."

"You have been acting like that since you left with Pearl." The werewolf touches her roommate's shoulder. "What made you leave the house this morning all of a sudden? I didn't buy the firework story, you know that."

"Lazuli…" The vampire places both her hands on her roommate's shoulders. "Trust me a little bit. Can you do that?" She fakes a smile.

"But-" The brunette tries to say something, however, before she can start her sentence Steven shows up right next to Peridot.

"Hey, Peridot." Steven calls the older vampire, making her look at him.

"Yes, Steven?" Peridot looks at the boy with curiosity.

"I was wondering… since we are here where no one else can see us…" He looks away for a second, but then looks back at Peridot, really confident this time. "Can you teach me how to climb trees by only using my powers?"

"Me?!" Peridot asks surprised. "Why didn't you ask Pearl to teach you that?"

"She is coming too." Steven points at the older of them all. "But I wanted you to join us. It would be like a vampire hang out."

"I'm sure you have no idea about what a vampire hang out is." Peridot says underneath her breath with a smile on the face. "Okay, Steven." She places a hand on his head. "I will join you two."

"Yes!" Steven smiles and then starts running towards Pearl. "This will be so much fun."

"Someone looks happy." Peridot says while smiling at the boy.

"Peridot… I'm worried." Lapis takes a step towards her roommate.

"Everything is fine. Just have fun, okay?" Peridot winks at the werewolf. "After I'm done teaching Steven, I'll be back to watch Malachite while you and Amethyst run around the mountain."

"Thank you." Lapis sighs. "Be careful."

"Careful is my second name." The blond woman smiles before running towards the others of her kind. "Let's go!"

"What took you so long?" Pearl raises an eyebrow.

"Are you in a hurry, Pearl?" Peridot crosses her arms with a smile.

"No, I'm not." The older of them looks at the sky.

"So, Steven, do you wanna see who gets to the center of the woods first?" The blond woman looks at the boy.

"Yes!" Steven raises his hands in the air. "It will be amazing."

"Alright then. Ready." Peridot looks at the other two with a smile. "Set." She blinks towards Lapis before shouting. "Go!"

"Now I'm sure something is off." Lapis rolls her eyes.

"You worry too much, Lapis." Amethyst, who is sit on the ground next to the other werewolf, smiles.

"You saw that, didn't you?" Lapis looks at Amethyst.

"You know Peridot acts weird sometimes." The shorter of the two laughs.

"I've been around her long enough to know when she is hiding something from me." Lapis sits next to Amethyst with Malachite sitting on her legs.

"Don't think about it too much. You know vampires are hard to deal with when they don't want you to know something." Amethyst starts to play with Malachite. "Give her some space. If it is a thing you need to know, she will tell you eventually."

"I know you are right, but it bothers me." Lapis takes a deep breath. "I worry she will keep all her problems to herself."

"You like her, don't you?" Amethyst raises an eyebrow.

"What?!" Lapis jumps on her sit. "Where did that come from?"

"Do you?" Amethyst asks again. "Do you love her?"

"No. Of course not." Lapis looks at the sky and sighs. "And even if I did, we would be in the same situation you and Pearl are in…" She subconsciously makes a grimace. "I don't want that."

"I see…" Amethyst takes a deep breath and, a few seconds later, she stands up all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Lapis stands up as well and holds her kid closer to her chest.

"Someone is coming." Amethyst makes her wolf ears show up.

"From south." Lapis closes her eyes and tries to feel her surroundings too. "It's running towards us."

"Ruby! Sapphire!" Amethyst shouts for the two who were collecting things from the ground with their kid. "We have company!"

"Where are the others?" Ruby looks around. She was so distracted with Garnet that she didn't even noticed when the vampires left.

"Elsewhere." Amethyst looks at the forest ahead of them.

"What is coming?" Sapphire asks the werewolves.

"We don't know yet, but it's fast." Lapis holds her baby tighter.

"You and Sapphire should leave with Garnet and Malachite." Amethyst looks at the two of them.

"And leave you and Ruby?" Lapis shakes her head. "No way. I'm not a coward that goes hide in the bushes while my friends are fighting for me."

"Neither am I." Sapphire says while making a magic blue shield appear around them.

"You two…" Amethyst says in anger while trying to focus on whatever is coming towards them.

"I need to see her…" Lapis says underneath her breath and only Amethyst is able to hear what she said.

"Are you serious?!" The shorter werewolf says with all of her anger showing on her voice. "You knew it was her and you didn't run away?!"

"What are you two talking about?" Ruby asks confused.

"Lapis recognized her ex's scent and didn't say a thing." The werewolf throws her hands in the air.

"Lapis!" Ruby takes a step forward in anger.

"After everything you have been through… you still want to see her?" Sapphire asks in a patient tone of voice .

"I need to." Lapis takes a deep breath.

"She is dangerous, Lapis!" Amethyst points at the forest.

"I know… but I need to do this. I need to face her so I can move on!" The taller of them hits her foot against the ground with strength.

"You don't-" Amethyst takes a deep breath. "Fine!" She shouts before turning into her grey wolf form.

"She is here…" Lapis looks at the two witches. "Be careful."

"So, you were waiting for me." Someone says from behind a tree with a deep feminine voice. "Seems you didn't forget me after all."

"Show yourself." Lapis says in anger.

"No need to be so demanding." A tall and strong blond woman shows up from behind the tree.

"What are you doing here?" Lapis holds her daughter closer to her chest.

"Remembering old times." She looks at Lapis's blue eyes with her amber ones. "We met here. Do you remember that night?"

"Cut it off and answer me." The brunette werewolf makes a serious face.

"It looks like you got smarter after becoming a mother." The woman smiles at Lapis. "Well…" She jumps and lands right in front of Lapis, being separated only by the shield made by Sapphire. "I came to look for you. You know, after you left all of a sudden and didn't even say goodbye, I got worried."

"Like if you would waste your time worrying about me." Lapis rolls her eyes.

"Actually I did." The tall woman gives Lapis an evil smile. "Is that her?" She looks at Malachite. "She has my hair."

"Stay away from her!" Ruby shouts while hitting Jasper with a spell to make the woman take a step back. "Don't get any closer or I will cast a stronger spell." She says while Amethyst barks at Jasper, who is able to understand what she said.

"What do you want with her?" Lapis looks at her baby.

"Well, after an informant told me you went to a witch to cast a spell for you, I got curious and wanted to know the reason why." She laughs. "When the witch told me what you did, I had to look for you." The blond woman sighs. "It wasn't easy, you are good at hiding yourself. But once I found out Peridot was back, I knew where to look."

"How do you know Peridot?" The brunette asks with anger in her voice.

"We used to hang out." The woman categorically says. "It won't take much longer before she shows up. That woman already knows I'm here." She shrugs. "So, let's talk before that happens."

"What is that?" Lapis raises an eyebrow.

"Let's raise our kid together." She looks into Lapis's eyes.

"What?" The brunette asks confused. "Why would you want that?"

"She is my kid too. I just want to know her better." She looks at Malachite and after at Lapis. "Think of how many things you and I can teach her."

For a moment Lapis vacillates and the anger in her eyes fade, but, before she can say anything, someone shows up from the forest.

"Stay away from her, Jasper!" Peridot shouts before getting between the blond woman and the shield.

"Long time no see, Peridot." The woman called Jasper smiles.

"How do you dare coming here?! Lazuli has nothing to do with you!" Peridot shows her fangs to the other woman.

"Actually she does. Right, Lapis?" Jasper looks at the brunette.

"Don't you say a word towards her. This is between you and me!" The blond vampire looks into Jasper's eyes. "You know you can't get what you want as long as the Lazuli family is under my protection."

"I didn't come here for you. By the way, I already have what I want." Jasper looks at the baby on Lapis's arms. "What is your answer, Lapis?"

"What is she talking about?" Peridot looks back at her roommate.

"Well, like I told you, I already have what I want. Are you going to tell her or should I, dear?" Jasper gives them an evil smile, while Lapis is looking at her vampire roommate, trying to find words to explain that situation. "Lapis and I already know each other." Jasper walks slowly towards the vampire, who left her guard down. "A lot, actually. She knows all my weaknesses and all the things that I like. We used to be close before she left."

"How?" Peridot gives her roommate a look of disgust.

"Peridot…" Lapis takes a deep breath. "This is Jasper."

"I know who she is! What I don't know is how you met her and why you know each other so well!" Peridot yells at her roommate, really angry.

"There is no need to be angry, Peridot." Lapis tries to calm her roommate down. "Let's talk this out properly."

"What?!" Peridot makes a confused face and takes a step forward. "Do you have any idea of who she is?!"

"She wasn't lying before... we were close." Lapis looks at the baby on her arms.

"You gotta be joking…" The vampire takes a step back in shock once everything starts making sense to her. "Tell me this is a joke." She has a desperate look on the face.

"It's her…" Lapis looks into Peridot's eyes. "She is Malachite's mother."

"Like I told you, I already have what I always wanted." Jasper gives Peridot an evil smile. "You probably feel like a failure right now, don't you?" She laughs. "All these years protecting those fools to end up like this. It's hilarious from my point of view."

"What are you talking about, Jasper?" Lapis looks at her ex, confused.

"Details, my dear, details. You know, she isn't angry for nothing. Peridot actually has a reason." The tall woman crosses her arms.

"And what is that?" Lapis raises an eyebrow, challenging Jasper to tell her more.

"Peridot made a promise a long time ago. She had one job, but she failed." Jasper looks at the blond vampire.

"What was that promise and what does it have to do with you and me?" The werewolf asks desperately.

"Well…" Jasper shrugs. "Basically, she had to protect your family from me."

"W-what?" Lapis takes a step back in alarm.

"That is enough!" Peridot uses her speed powers to attack Jasper from her back. "You are late!"

"Sorry, sorry." Pearl says after jumping out from behind a tree all of a sudden to help Peridot.

"You brought Pearl with you. Perfect." Jasper says before punching Pearl towards the ground. "I've been waiting years for a rematch."

"So you can lose again?" Pearl forces a smile from the ground.

"So I can see the look on your faces once you realize you can't fight back." Jasper turns around to block Peridot's attack from above her. "You are weaker than I remember. What happened?" She makes fun of the vampire. "Anyway, I've already got what I needed. From this point forward it will be easy." She looks inside her enemy's green eyes before turning into a white wolf and running into the forest.

"Aren't we going to follow her?!" Amethyst, who transformed back to her human form shouts.

"No." Peridot says while trying to catch her breath. "We wouldn't stand a chance."

"But she is only one! She's outnumbered!" Amethyst looks at Pearl. "We can do it."

"She is immortal." Peridot categorically says while looking at the place Jasper was seconds ago. "We can't just fight her."

"How do you know her?" Sapphire takes a step forward after making the magic shield disappear.

"Long story." Peridot looks at Pearl. "We will have time to talk about this later. For now, worry about packing all of your things."

"Why?" Steven who arrived right after Pearl asks.

"It's not safe anymore." Pearl looks at the kid.

"You want us to move out all of sudden just like that?" Ruby makes an angry face towards the vampires.

"If you want to protect you and your family, I tell you to move out." Peridot sighs. "It's not that hard to understand."

"Peridot, please, say that in a way that isn't rude." Pearl closes her eyes, trying to think about what just happened.

"I'm not being rude, it's just the truth." Peridot crosses her arms. "We will find somewhere else to live."

"Like if it was that easy for people like us to find a place to stay." Amethyst rolls her eyes.

"We will find a way out this situation." Pearl tells everyone. "Ruby... Sapphire…" She looks at the witches. "Could you please teleport us back home? I don't think it's safe for us to walk back."

"Alright." Sapphire sighs. "Let's eat back at home." She makes all the food disappear with just a snap of her fingers.

"Peridot…" Lapis takes a step forward. "Why do you make it sound like Jasper is the most dangerous thing in the world?"

"Let's talk about this once we get home." Peridot takes a deep breath.

"No." Lapis shakes her head in disagreement. "You have been hiding things from me long enough. Why didn't you tell me you knew Jasper?"

"Because you were not supposed to meet in the first place." The blond vampire shrugs.

"Why?!" The werewolf asks with an angry face.

"We are gonna talk about this at home!" Peridot takes a step forward. "Leave with the others and I will meet you there later."

"Where are you going?" Lapis asks shocked. "You are just going to leave like that?"

"I have things to do now that Jasper is back and already has what she needs to fulfill the prophecy." The blond vampire touches the peridot gem on her necklace.

"Prophecy?" Lapis raises an eyebrow. "What prophecy?!"

"How many times am I going to tell you that now is not the time for this?!" Peridot shouts and looks at Lapis with her red eyes showing. "She is going to come back as soon as she can. If we don't leave until then, we are doomed. She will take Malachite away because of this damn prophecy!"

Lapis takes a step back in alarm once she listens to her daughter's name. "The promise you were talking about this morning… It all makes sense now." She looks inside Peridot's eyes and she is surprised by what she can see in them.

Pain.

"I need to go." Peridot says before running into the forest.

"Peridot wait!" Lapis shouts. "Peridot! Come back here!" She shouts as loud as she can. "That is where Jasper went. What is she doing?" She looks at Pearl.

"I don't know." Pearl sighs. "I hope nothing stupid."


	11. Prophecies and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cards are all on the table.  
The prophecy and the promises of the past are back to haunt Peridot.  
Now they all have to leave to somewhere safe, together.  
In order to survive, they have to always remember what family is all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, long time no see.  
I am back with one more chapter for you guys.  
Sorry for the long wait.  
Hope you enjoy.

The night falls and a wonderful third quarter moon rises in the sky. At that time Peridot was not at home yet, making Lapis have more worries than she already had. Fortunately it took a few hours to pack her things, Malachite's and even Peridot’s, making her forget about the time for those hours. Surprisingly she managed that right all by herself even with all her problems distracting her. Her head is a true turmoil of thoughts at the moment because of everything that happened earlier in the day. 

Jasper showing up… Peridot knowing her… the promise… the prophecy… The pain she saw inside Peridot's eyes when she left.

Lapis wants to cry, but she doesn’t allow herself to do that. At least not without having all the explanation she wants. All that is just too much for her to process and finding out that her daughter is in danger because of Jasper is the worse of all.

She never imagined a prophecy existed. She wanted to think Peridot was wrong about all of that, but, by the look on her roommate's face, she wasn't kidding. It was all very serious.

After she organized everything, Lapis decided to go to the living room with Malachite, in order to wait for Peridot to get home. The werewolf wants to be the first one to talk to the vampire. She wants to know what happened in the past and the reason why she didn't know her child was in danger before that day. 

Once she gets in the living room, she finds Pearl sit on the couch, asleep. At first, she is surprised to see Pearl like that, but seconds later she start to worry since she has never seen Pearl sleep before.

"Pearl?" Lapis calls the vampire while sitting next to her. "Are you alright?" She asks in a worried tone of voice. 

It is the sudden movement on the couch that makes Pearl jump on her sit. It takes a few seconds for the vampire to slow down her breath after finding out Lapis was the one to sit next to her.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Lapis ask in a comforting tone of voice, trying to make Pearl calm down.

"Besides what happened earlier?" Pearl raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry…" The werewolf sighs. "About Jasper and everything… I didn't know."

"It was not your fault. How could you possibly know?" Pearl gives a sad smile to Lapis, reaching the werewolf’s hand to comfort her. "No one told you. It was all Jasper." The vampire sighs. 

"Pearl…" The werewolf has her eyes full of tears. She thought she could handle the situation, but just having Pearl by her side was enough to let all her tears out. "I didn't know." 

"Come here." Pearl embraces Lapis in a hug. "Everything is gonna be alright."

"She is coming after us. She is coming after Malachite." Lapis let her tears fall down on her cheeks.

"Shhh." Pearl caresses Lapis's hair in a motherly way. "We all have got each other's backs. We will figure out what to do. You are not alone."

"I put you all in danger… I don't deserve your protection." Lapis sobs.

"We are a family. We would never leave you behind." Pearl hugs the werewolf tighter. “Even if you asked us to do so.”

“I hurt her, Pearl." Lapis takes a deep hard breath. “I think she is not coming back.”

"Lapis. Look at me." Pearl makes the werewolf look inside of her blue eyes. "Peridot will come back and once she does we will leave this place and get far away from here. We will find a way to avoid this prophecy. Peridot will protect you. She made a promise. I know her and I know she never steps back from a promise she makes."

"Peridot was in so much pain when she left.” Lapis closes her eyes, trying to make her eyes to stop seeing that scene all over again.

“It is because of her journey. Think about it… She stayed all these years away from here to protect your family. She was told that by doing it your family would be safe.” Pearl takes a longer breath. “It took me so long to reach her and convince her to come back. I told she could protect your family from here… Little did we know it was already too late. She spent years looking for a way to kill Jasper, but she never found one…”

“Who told her to stay away?” Lapis asks in a sad tone of voice.

“Your ancestor, Ingrid Lazuli.” Pearl shakes her head in discontent. “It was all her…”

“Why would Peridot agree with that?” Lapis asks, confused. “It is so hard to convince her to do anything.”

“Because” The older vampire ponders if she should tell her the reason why. “Well… You see… Peridot loved her.” Pearl sighs. “A love that never mattered to your ancestor.”

“You mean… she used Peridot?” Lapis asks in shock.

“No. It wasn’t like that!” Pearl denys, firmly. “They were friends. Really good friends, but once Jasper showed up… things got dark.” She holds Lapis’s hand. “She got obsessed with the idea of protecting the Lazuli bloodline. She used everything in her power to do that.” She looks at Malachite. “Ingrid thought that by sending Peridot away with a promise would help. She really thought Peridot could find a way to end this prophecy.”

"So Peridot spent all this time out there with a purpose she was never able to fulfill." The werewolf has a sad look on the face. She never imagined Peridot’s life was full of so many bad things.

"Yeah... and that changed her, for the lack of a better word. Peridot got dark… She started doing things that I never thought she could do." Pearl takes a deep breath.

"Like killing people?" Lapis holds her daughter closer, unintentionally. 

"Yes. Things like that…" The older one gives Lapis a concerned look. "That is one of the reasons why I wanted her to come back. This mission she was left with was destroying her."

"Now I understand why you fought us to accept her here." The werewolf looks at the ground. "You knew all about the promise." 

"I did." Pearl crosses her arms. "But I never thought that promise would consume Peridot's days for decades."

"Now that I think of it… Why didn't Jasper come after my family years ago? Why now?" Lapis asks, confused.

"Decades ago, Ingrid cursed the Lazuli bloodline and that kept Jasper away from your family, giving time for Peridot to find a way to destroy Jasper." The vampire looks at Lapis's eyes, trying to find answers she has been asking herself. "However, for some reason, she was able to get to you."

"What did that curse do?" Lapis asked, uneasy about the idea of her family being cursed years ago.

"It corrupted the alpha leader’s powers, weakening them, making it impossible for Jasper to fulfill the prophecy and making it impossible for her to get near your family." Pearl looks at Malachite. "But the curse is gone because of some reason I still don't understand." 

"Curses can be broken." The werewolf sighs. "And why my family has to be the one for the prophecy to work? What does Jasper really want?"

"She wants to become the leader of the primor family." Peridot, who suddenly opened the front door, answer. "That is why she needed you." 

"Peridot." Lapis stands up in a jump. "Where were you?! I was worried!" She shouts at the vampire. 

"There was a thing I needed to do." The blond woman looks at Pearl, ignoring the look Lapis is giving her. "Are the others ready?"

"I'm gonna check that out." The older of them says while leaving the room and the other two alone.

"Peridot-" The werewolf takes a step forward.

"Look, I know you want answers." The vampire takes a deep breath and then walks towards the couch. "I will start with the prophecy." She sits down. "I never read it myself, but I know the whole story."

"I am listening." The werewolf sits down too.

"Well, it says that the leader of the secondary family can become the leader of the primor werewolf family. For that to be possible, the two branches of the family need to become one, which means there has to be a kid that is the heir of both leaders. It's like an ultimate alpha." Peridot glances at Malachite for a moment. "You are the leader of the primor family until Malachite is old enough to be a leader and Jasper is the leader of the secondary family until the same happens."

"Making Malachite the heir of both families." Lapis looks at the kid.

"Did you know you were a leader? I mean, you don't act like one." Peridot asks with curiosity. She has been meaning to ask that for some time now. The moment seemed appropriate to ask that.

"I knew. But the thing is that I never wanted to rule the others. One of the reasons why I never answer when they call for me during the full moon. I wanted just to be…” Lapis takes a long breath. “My mother always thought what I do is wrong. She always told me it is my job to lead the others." She has a little smile on the face. "I did rule for a year or two, but then I stopped. I wanted to be free for a while." The werewolf has some sort of glow in her eyes, what makes Peridot's heart slow down for a moment.

"I see…" A shy smile shows up on Peridot’s mouth, unintentionally. 

"You didn't tell me how Jasper can become the leader of the primor family." Lapis reminds Peridot, who gets all concerned again, her smile fading from her face.

"You noticed.” The vampire rubs her hand against the back of her neck. “The leader of the secondary family can become the leader of the primor family if they kill…" Peridot looks away from Lapis, trying to keep herself together. At times like this, she regrets getting so close to that family in the first place.

"Who? Who does she need to kill?" Lapis demands an answer from Peridot by holding the vampire's arm. 

"If they kill the heir that unifies both families before they are old enough to rule." Peridot closes her eyes in pain, imagining all the ways Jasper could do that. Things she has done herself in moments her instincts controlled her.

"What?" The werewolf holds Peridot's arm tighter.

"That is why she said she already has what she wants." Peridot turns around to look at Lapis. "To fulfill her desire, she just have to kill Malachite before she is old enough."

"But why would she want that? Why does she need to be the leader of the primor family?" Lapis asks, desperately, trying to find any sense in all that mess.

"Because she wants to command all werewolves. She wants to rule the world and fight. She will start with the hunters and then she will go after the vampires." Peridot shakes her head. "That woman is crazy!" 

"So… when she came to me… Told me she… loved me. It was all part of the plan." The brunette looks at the kid on her arms.

"Yes…" Peridot stands up, uneasy about the fact that Jasper got so close to her roommate. "But I still don't understand how she got to you. It was supposed to be impossible." She grabs her hair, trying to control herself. She can’t believe that monster was Lazuli’s girlfriend. She just can’t accept that.

"Are you talking about the curse?" Lapis stands next to Peridot.

"Pearl told you?" Peridot raises an eyebrow, putting her own feelings aside to focus on Lapis.

"Yes." Lapis closes her eyes in agreement. "But, I told her curses can be broken. I heard that from you before."

"Sure they can, but this one was supposed to last longer." Peridot crosses her arms. “We have to figure out how you broke the curse at some point.” The vampire tries to think of way that curse could have been broken and the ideas she had were not comforting her.

"How did she become an immortal?" Lapis suddenly asks, changing the way the conversation was going.

"That?” The older of them takes a glimpse at Lapis before looking at the ceiling. “It is a punishment. The prophecy isn't just about being powerful and all. There are consequences for trying to do such a thing.” Peridot looks at the couch. “She wasn't always the leader of the secondary family, you know.” Peridot sighs. “She killed the previous leader and by doing that she was cursed to be an immortal." She rolls her eyes. "It is a dumb curse in my opinion. But, since werewolves always thought being immortal was the worst curse of all, I think it makes sense."

"Has anyone succeeded before?" The werewolf aks with a bit of what Peridot think it is hope in her voice.

"No. The two families always kept some distance to avoid something like this from happening. Sure some tried before, but no one has succeeded. I think Jasper is the only one who got this close." Peridot presses her hand on her temples. All that talking is giving her a hell of a headache. "But that just happened because you didn't know about all of this and that is Ingrid's fault! She wanted her family to live a pacific life, but, by doing that, she put you all in danger. She thought I could find a way to free you all from this destiny, but… I wasn't able to do it!" Peridot closes her hands in a fist. 

"Hey…" Lapis makes Peridot look at her. "Don't put yourself in so much pressure." She walks towards the vampire and rests her forehead against Peridot's. "You don't have to be a superhero just because an ancient lady told you so. I don't want you to keep that promise."

"What?" Peridot looks at the blue eyes in front of her. 

"I want to make a new promise, with you." Lapis tries to smile at her roommate. "I want you to promise that you won't try to save the world all by yourself. I want you to let me help. I want you to tell me that we are in this together."

"But-" Peridot tries to protest, but the other woman places a finger on her lips.

"Shhh. Please, let me be there for you and I will let you be there for me." Lapis holds one of Peridot's hand. "No more hiding things from each other."

Peridot doesn't answer for a few minutes, but she smiles after taking a deep breath. "You are impossible…"

"I know." Lapis shrugs.

"Alright… I promise you I won't try to save the universe alone." Peridot rolls her eyes.

"T-thank you." Lapis says before finally crumbling down in tears.

"Lapis…" Peridot holds the werewolf and her kid in a hug, really worried about her roommate.

"I'm so scared." Lapis sobs. "I never thought Jasper could be so evil." She tries to control her tears, but can’t find a way to stop them. She has been holding them back for so long that she can’t handle it anymore.

"Yeah…" Peridot caresses Lapis's head. "I know."

"How am I going to protect my daughter when I couldn't even protect myself?" The werewolf rests her head on Peridot's shoulder, looking for some comfort on her friend’s arms. Looking for something to hold on to. Her daughter moving on her arms without understanding what is happening to her mother. 

"I will help you. I promise.” Peridot holds her roommate closer to her, protecting both mother and child from all the things outside her arms.

They stay in that position for a couple of minutes before Pearl gets back with everyone else. By the time that happens, Lapis was not crying anymore, but her eyes were really red. What worried Steven.

“Lapis.” He runs towards her and hugs her legs. “Are you ok?” He asks, not completely aware of all the things happening at the moment.

“I am feeling better buddy. Thanks.” She places one hand on his head, trying not to worry him.

“Alright guys.” Peridot takes a step forward to speak with them. “We need to leave soon. Does anyone know about a place we can stay for a long period of time without being discovered? Somewhere far away from here would be nice.” She takes a deep breath. “Just a reminder, I am not allowed to stay in a lot of places.”

“Delmarva?” Amethyst suggests, crossing her arms.

“Not possible.” Peridot gives her a wry smile. “I, um, got in some trouble there.”

“Ocean town.” Ruby raises her hand, excitedly. She loved Ocean Town for some reason only Sapphire can understand.

“Too many wild vampires.” Amethyst points out and Lapis nods her head in agreement.

“Empire City?” Steven asks with stars on his eyes. “I heard it is always bright and shiny.”

“Sorry little man, but there are too many hunters there.” Amethyst places a hand on his head.

“Keystone?” Sapphire shrugs, not really sure if it is a good place.

“No way!” Pearl blushes, but then tries to look calm again.

“Pearl?” Peridot giggles. “What happened there?” She teases the other vampire, who looks at Amethyst instantly, trying not to make it sound awkward.

“Nothing!” Pearl shakes her hands in front of her. “Anyway…” She takes a deep breath to put herself and thoughts together. “I asked a friend of mine if we could stay with her for some time and she said yes.”

“And you just say that now?” Amethyst shouts. “We named all places and now you say you knew a place.”

“I thought that maybe you would have a better idea.” Pearl crosses her arms, not in an offended way, but trying to defend her point.

“What do you mean with ‘a better idea’?” Lapis asks, confused and a little bit concerned.

“I mean a place not so far away.” Pearl gives them a tired smile. “Since Ruby and Sapphire can’t teleport us there because they have never been to where she lives, we will have to fly.” She sighs.

“Oh…” Peridot looks at Malachite, distressed. “I see.” The possibility of the baby turning into a white wolf on a plane is something Peridot and Lapis will keep in mind the whole way there.

“Where is this place anyway?” Amethyst asks, really uncomfortable with the idea of getting inside an airplane.

“Hawaii.” Pearl laughs a little, thinking about how ironic that is. They all hated places crowded with humans and now they are going to one. 

“Wait.” Peridot turns around to look at Pearl. “You called Bismuth?” She asks, really surprised.

“Yes.” Pearl sounds nostalgic when saying that, in Peridot’s opinion. “I have been in touch with her lately. She says ‘hello’, by the way.” The older vampire points at the blond one.

“I haven’t seen her in decades!” Peridot laughs. “Didn’t know she was still living there.”

“Glad she is because it is a good place for us to hide.” Pearl points at them all.

“You mean Hawaii is a good place for you guys?” Amethyst asks both Pearl and Peridot. 

“No.” Pearl sighs, thinking about how hot that place is. Getting tired for just thinking about it. 

“It is terrible actually.” Peridot rolls her eyes. “That is why Jasper won’t look for us there.” She puts a smart look on the face. 

“Exactly.” Pearl nods in agreement.

“That is why I didn’t know Bismuth was still living there. It is not a good place for vampires.” Peridot looks at Pearl. “But she never bothered with the hot temperatures.”

“She loves the volcanos, after all.” The older vampire says, a little bit dreamy.

“Just volcanos?” Amethyst raises an eyebrow, making Pearl blush.

“Amethyst! It is not like that.” Pearl rolls her eyes, trying not to make it sound like a big deal.

“Right…” Amethyst crosses her arms. She can’t help, but feel jealous.

“So... I will buy our plane tickets.” Sapphire announces, trying to help Pear by changing the subject. “Do all of you have passports?” She puts Garnet on the carpet.

“Well, I do, but I doubt they will believe I am 40 years old.” Peridot shrugs. She don’t usually fly using airplanes, making it hard for her to want her documentation always updated.

“Guess we will have to fix that.” Ruby smiles at Sapphire, excited to use some of her magic for something instead of fighting on that day.

“We can leave after that is done.” Sapphire nods in agreement. “I will buy us tickets for the next flight.”

“I hate flying, but what other choice do we have?” Amethyst shrugs, trying to look cool. She is actually scared. She really hates to fly.

“I have never been inside an airplane.” Steven tells Pearl. “Is it amazing?” He asks, all excited.  
  


“Personally, I don’t think it is. But I think you will like it.” The older vampire places her hand on his head. “Just like you did when you were younger.”

“Wait!” Steven looks at her with stars on his eyes. “I have been inside one?!”

“Yes. Back when you were a baby. We were flying back from Spain.” Pearl tells him, not really caring about what she is saying. It slips her mind what happened that day while she tells him about his time as an infant. “I thought about flying using my powers, but I didn’t know if you could handle the lower temperatures.”

“What were we doing in Spain, Pearl?” He asks with curiosity.

“Just…” Pearl swallows hard, now reminding herself about why she shouldn’t say some things to Steven. He has always been too curious about the world, just like his mother. “Visiting.”

“Oh, I wish I could remember.” Steven crosses his arms, disappointed.

“No, you really don’t.” Pearl giggles and then looks at Peridot for help.

“Steven.” Peridot calls the boy, trying to distract him from that conversation. “Why don’t you help me pack my things while they buy the tickets?” She walks towards him. 

“I already did that.” Lapis whispers on her ear, noticing the look on Pearl’s face, but without understanding what is going on exactly.

“Right…” Peridot rubs the back of her head. “So, nevermind. Let’s just play with Garnet and Malachite then. If we make them tired, they will sleep halfway there.”

“Alright.” Steven agrees, happy to play with the kids.

“Thank you.” Pearl whispers to Peridot once she walks close to her, minutes later. 

“You are welcome.” The younger of the two winks at her.

“What was that?” Lapis asks with curiosity, wanting to know what is happening between the two vampires that no one could know.

“Nothing to worry about.” The vampire tries to avoid that conversation with her roommate. Peridot knows Lapis can see when she is lying, so she has to be extra careful with that subject around her. It isn’t her place to talk about Pearl’s past. Peridot thinks she doesn’t have the right to do that.

What happened back then was an act of despair and Peridot understood that. 

Acts of despair were Peridot’s speciality, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: I already know have an idea for the end, I just have to write it down now.  



	12. The Sky Is Very Beautiful From Up Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airplanes are always a valid place to open up about your feelings and forget about reality for a couple of hours.

They get to the airport at the middle of the night, being teleported there by the two witches. Sapphire was able to buy tickets for all of them for the same flight, but the only one available was at 1 am, fortunately it was almost empty. Pearl said it was probably for the best since it is a 10 hours flight to Hawaii. 

“Are you alright?” Pearl looks at Amethyst, who seemed a little too uneasy since they left the house.

“Yeah, totally.” The brunette woman shrugs. “You know, high places. Not my thing.”

“Don’t worry, Amethyst, you can hold my hand the whole time.” Pearl says, taking Amethyst’s hand and squeezing it gently.

The short werewolf looks at the other way to hide the blush on her cheeks, but still holding Pearl’s hand. She is sure that anyone who sees them would say they are a thing. Since it doesn't happen often, Amethyst always enjoys the most of it when Pearl shows affection towards her. Moments like this, when Pearl doesn’t let her go are the ones Amethyst holds closer to her heart. 

Even though she likes Pearl showing affection, it doesn't mean that it does not hurt when she does so. It just reminds Amethyst that they won’t go anywhere further than holding hands.

“Pearl?” Amethyst looks at the tall vampire. They are with tickets in hands, arriving at the platform when Pearl finally notices what she did.

“Sorry.” The brunette vampire let Amethyst’s hand go. “It was not…” She sighs and then looks at the other side to watch Steven running excitedly towards the entrance of the plane. “I am sorry.”

“Please, don’t be sorry.” The werewolf rubs the back of her neck. “I like when you do it.” She has a sad smile on her face. “But it still hurts.”

“Amethyst…” Pearl places her right hand on her left elbow. “I didn’t think about it.”

“I don’t want you to think about it.” Amethyst tells her while they are walking towards their seats. Their seats are next to each other, Ruby and Sapphire's doing. The seat by the window is Steven’s, the one in the middle is Amethyst’s and Pearl has the one at the end of the line. “I just want you to stop this nonsense. Why can’t we just be happy?”

“I know you think we can just kiss and then live as humans for the rest of our lives. However, what if one day you wake up and realize it was all a big mistake?” Pearl looks at Amethyst’s brown eyes. “I have been alive for thousands of years and I have seen enough of this world to know that people regret some choices made out of love.”

“Are you talking about…” Amethyst lowers her voice so Steven can’t hear. “What happened between you and Rose?”

“That is not it.” The vampire lies. Actually, that is one of the things that is always on Pearl’s mind. She knew Rose regretted being turned into a vampire. She doesn’t want Amethyst to make the same mistake by turning into a human because of her.

“What is it then?” Amethyst crosses her arms, clearly angry. “It is not like we just met. I have known you for what? Ten years? I think I had enough time to think about the matter.”

“Nine years.” Pearl corrects her and then takes a deep breath. “Look.” She turns her body to the side to have a better look of the other woman. “I love you. I really do-”

“Then stay.” Amethyst interrupts her by taking Pearl’s hand. “Please.”

“Ame… we talked about this hundreds of times before.” The vampire takes her hand away from Amethyst, trying to do it gently. “Why would I change my mind now?” She gives her a gentle smile.

“Because now I am asking you to be my girlfriend.” Amethyst looks inside Pearl’s light blue eyes, who are now in shock.

“Oh…” Pearl blushes really hard. Sure they have confessed to each other a long time ago and they had this thing going on, but they never gave it a name. This is the first time Amethyst asks her to be her girlfriend, leaving Pearl speechless. Gladly Steven is too excited about the whole plane thing to be paying attention at their conversation. 

“I know it is not the best time and I know Peridot and Lapis are listening.” The werewolf looks at the seats behind them, where Lapis and Peridot now try to pretend they were not listening at all. “But I really wanted to ask it now. I don’t want to have any regrets. If we don’t find a way to defeat Jasper…” She clears her throat. “I want to make sure I don’t have any regrets if something happens. And asking you to be my girlfriend is one of the things I want to do since I never asked you that.”

“Amethyst…” Pearl places a hand on Amethyst’s cheek. “We can’t…” She gives the werewolf a sad smile. 

“We actually can.” Amethyst has some sort of glow on her eyes. “I am just asking you to be my girlfriend. I am not asking you to kiss me.” She tries to lighten the mood, making it sound like nothing.

“We don’t have to give it a name.” Pearl places her forehead against Amethyst’s. “I don’t need to kiss you to love you.” She hides her face on Amethyst’s shoulder.

“So, you are saying no?” Amethyst holds back her tears. That hurts more than she initially expected.

“We will need our powers to defeat Jasper.” She says underneath her breath so only Amethyst can listen. “But I will think about it after everything is solved. Maybe I will finally be able to rest once that happens.” The vampire let all the weight of her head on the other one’s shoulder. “Being thousands of years old makes me tired.”

“You mean it?” Amethyst whispers. “Are you saying that for real?” She says with a bit of hope on her voice.

“About being your girlfriend?” Pearl takes a deep breath. “Yes. About kissing you?” She gives Amethyst a playful smile. “You will have to work on that.”

“I will definitely work on that.” She places her head on Pearl’s seconds before the pilot makes her announcement that they are about to leave the ground, making Amethyst all tense again and Steven all excited.

“Pearl! We are about to take off!” He says really happy.

“I know.” Pearl chuckles when looking at Amethyst’s face. “Relax, Ame. We won’t fall from the sky.” She teases her loved one.

“I sure hope that.” Amethyst crosses her arms, trying not to show how much scared she actually is. “I will try to fall asleep now.” She closes her eyes. “Please, wake me up once we get there.”

“You won’t get to see all the stars like that.” Pearl tells her, trying to make it sound attractive somehow.

“I am sure I can look at them on land.” Amethyst keeps her eyes closed while the plane takes off. She doesn’t open it until she feels it is all safe. The only thing that makes her peek is Steven talking about the constellations with Pearl.

“Wow.” He points at the window, trying to form the constellation Pearl is showing him.

“Wow.” Amethyst says as well, but she is not impressed by the constellation. What impressed her is how far away from the ground they are. “This is higher than I thought.”

“You get used to it.” Pearl shrugs. “Once you do, you don’t wanna stay on the ground anymore." She tells her in a dreamy sound of voice.

“By the look on your face, that seems like it.” Amethyst smiles, looking at the calm look on Pearl’s face makes her forget about the sky outside the window. The only thing Amethyst can think about when looking at the woman she loves is what Pearl told her minutes ago. If everything went right they would finally be a couple and that made everything worth the wait.

“Do you think they will be fine?” Peridot whisper’s on Lapis’s ear, a little bit worried about her oldest friend.

“I think they will work things out.” Lapis looks at Malachite, asleep on her arms. “I always knew they would come to an agreement one day.” She has a happy smile on the face. “They are soulmates. They will always be together.”

“I hope so.” The blond vampire sighs. "Or else I will have to listen to her singing and crying for endless years." She points at Pearl's seat with her head.

"I have a question." Lapis changes the subject. "I think it is silly, but since you are older than me you probably know the answer." She tries not to make it sound like a big deal.

"What is it?" Peridot asks with a bit of curiosity on her tone of voice. What could it be that made her throw the age card.

"I know that when two people are from different magical species and give each other true love kiss, they become humans." The werewolf takes a deep breath. "Because true love kiss can break any curse and all that nonsense. But, why doesn't it work the same way when they are from the same species?" Lapis asks confused. She never understood all the meanings behind those rules.

"Because it is natural for a werewolf to fall in love with another werewolf. A werewolf falling in love with a vampire is not natural. One of them would die of age while the other would never age. So, true love kiss breaks the curse and turns them into humans so they can live together until the end. It was supposed to be a good thing, but it isn't always like that." Peridot takes a longer breath. "Same thing goes with witches and vampires or witches and werewolves. Not natural. The universe see your power as a curse in those cases, making you choose between your curse or your love." She shrugs. "I met just a couple of people who faced this dilemma."

"And what did they choose?" Lapis sounds sad for some reason and Peridot doesn't understand why. Maybe it's because of Pearl and Amethyst, that would explain all the questions she is making.

"Most of them chose power, but some of them chose love." Peridot has a nostalgic smile on the face. "It depends on the couple and on the relationship." She makes it sound obvious, but only because she understands that fact as something really obvious.

"What about supernatural beings who fall in love with humans?" Lapis looks at the seat in front of her, where Steven is sit.

"I don't know much about that subject, but judging from what I heard, humans don't count for some reason. Maybe that is because we are all humans deep inside." She touches the left side of her chest. "Even if some of us don't remember how it is to be one."

"At least you were human once." Lapis sighs. "I was born like this." She looks at the moon on the sky. "I don't even know how it is to be a normal person."

"Have you ever thought about… Becoming a human?" Peridot carefully asks. That conversation can go really wrong if she say something stupid from that point forward.

"I have." Lapis admits, leaving some weight off her chest. "Long time ago when I was a teenager." She takes a look at Malachite. "But after I met Jasper and had Malachite, I never thought of it again." She caresses her daughter's hair. "But, sometimes, I imagine how it would feel like. I don't think it would be a bad thing to be just… normal for once in my life." She makes eye contact with Peridot. "What about you? Have you ever thought about being human again?"

"Yes." Peridot shrugs. "Lots of times." She laughs underneath her breath. "I never asked to be a vampire and I never loved being one." She sighs. "But, after living like this for two hundred years, I got used to it." The blond woman shows her roommate her red eyes just for a second. "I even have a reputation now." She has a playful smile on the face. "The one who called Yellow Diamond a clod right to her face." She giggles. "That was the best thing I ever did as a vampire. Sure I called her other things later, but clod was the thing that made my reputation since it is unusual to call someone that."

"You are such a rebel." Lapis laughs, trying not to wake her daughter up.

"I had enough of that authority." The vampire has a happy smile on her face. "I have never felt more free than in the day I left them." She takes a longer breath. "It was like leaving a burden behind. Leaving a part of my past." She shrugs. "Then I met Ingrid and the others." The blond woman touches her necklace. "I asked them to move in and there we stayed. We were happy, until Jasper showed up and everything went upside down." 

"Were you and my ancestor close?" Lapis tries to sound as kind as she can. After what Pearl told her, she felt like she needed to ask Peridot about it.

"Well, I made a life promise to her. So, you can say we were close." The vampire gives her friend a nervous laugh. "I…" She takes a deep breath and then looks at the other side of the plane. "I loved her." She says in a lower tone of voice. "But she was a werewolf and a leader. We couldn't…" She touches her necklace one more time. "It doesn't matter now."

"I see." Lapis looks at the window. She is sit next to it, but Peridot has a clear view of outside from where she is as well. 

"You remind me of her." Peridot suddenly says, looking at Lapis again. 

"Why?" The werewolf asks confused. She doesn't have a positive opinion about her ancestor after everything she heard about Ingrid and listening to that doesn't make her cheerful.

"Besides the looks, there is the way you smile. That glow on your eyes when you get mad." Peridot looks inside her friend's ocean eyes. "You have this contagious aura around you, just like her." The vampire seems like she is looking inside Lapis's souls, making her very uncomfortable. "I could even risk to say you are the reincarnation of Ingrid. However, unlike her, you have a free spirit. You are funnier and you…" She tries to hide it, but a painful look shows up on her face. "Are not manipulative." 

"Would you be offended if I told you I am glad I didn't get to meet her?" Lapis says in an honest tone of voice. She is not a fan of Ingrid Lazuli for a considerable amount of reasons.

"Why do you say that?" The blond woman asks, not mad or angry, but trying to understand what Lapis is feeling.

"I know you were friends and all that, but she did hurt you. Even if she didn't mean it. She did make you suffer." Lapis closes her eyes, trying to think of the next thing to say. "I would probably fight her a lot if we met. If the family tree meant more to her than you." She looks inside Peridot's green eyes with a gentle smile. "Then she made a terrible mistake."

For a moment, Peridot is speechless, she never thought Lapis would have that kind of opinion about her ancestor and, for her own surprise, it made Peridot happy for some reason she doesn't comprehend very well. It made her heart feel warm. Being around the werewolf always made her heart feel like that.

"You really are better than her." Peridot says underneath her breath, giving the werewolf a smile of relief. Telling Lapis even a little about her past, made Peridot feel better.

_**If you had met me back then, would you still choose her?** _\- It is what Lapis wants to ask her roommate, but, instead of that, she just gives the vampire a smile and turns her face to look at the window again, watching the dark blue sky and the stars shining outside.

Lapis keeps wondering about what Peridot would have answered though. Amethyst wasn't mistaken when she asked if Lapis had feelings towards Peridot. There is a thing going on, but she is still not able to tell what it is exactly. That's why she didn't ask anything or answered Amethyst that morning.

Besides the fact that she is a vampire and Lapis a werewolf, which is a big deal itself, there are other obstacles between them.

First of them all, it is not like Lapis is over what happened with Jasper yet. Even if she wanted to have anything with Peridot, she wouldn't be able to give all of her heart to the vampire. If Peridot answered she would have chosen Lapis, the werewolf wouldn't be confident enough to say she would have chosen Peridot. 

But, from the werewolf's point of view, it didn't look like Peridot would have answered Lapis's name to that question. She still seemed to have feelings towards Ingrid and that was completely understandable, after everything she has been through because of that woman. But it would still hurt if she answered her ancestor's name instead of hers. 

All of that makes Lapis really confused, reason why she avoids the subject all the time.

"How is Malachite doing?" The older woman points at the kid on Lapis's arms, taking the werewolf away from her thoughts.

"Still asleep, thanks the stars." Lapis smiles at Malachite. "You know she would get angry if she had to stay all the way there on my arms without being able to explore the place."

"You can put her on the baby bed. You know that right?" She points at the thing on the seat next to her. "I can put it between us so you can watch her." 

"Thanks." Lapis looks at the baby. "I will just wait a little longer until I am sure she is deep in her sleep." 

"Ok." Peridot answers and, after a long period of time fulfilled by only silence between them, she pays attention at the view outside the window.

“The sky is very beautiful from up here.” The vampire tries to change the mood of their conversation to an interesting one.

“Yeah, it is alright.” Lapis looks at the city far away on the ground and at the sky full of stars. “I guess I can see why you like it.” She gives Peridot the brightest of the smiles, happy to be sharing that moment with her roommate.

For the next ten hours it would be just them, sit next to each other, just enjoying the calm before the storm. 

The time before being forced to face reality again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we are talking Bismuth!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you all like it!
> 
> Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
